


A Sappy, Suburban Romance

by mingyussugardaddy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mingyu is RICH, Multi, Old Friends, Other, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo works at a Bookstore, idk about the smut tho, meanie, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyussugardaddy/pseuds/mingyussugardaddy
Summary: Chicago. The second city. Home to Jeon Wonwoo, manager at the largest bookstore in town. Wonwoo has a comfortable life in the city, but as he reconnects with old friends, his life becomes hectic, prooving too much for the simple recluse.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything always happens way too fast for him. High school was too fast, he never had a chance to make solid relationships with anyone, always preferring to stick his nose in a book rather than anyone else’s business. College went by in a blur of last minute crams and long, sleepless nights. There again, he didn’t make huge progress in the relationship aspect of his life. He’s always stayed to himself, a quiet bookwork with a warm heart and cold exterior. Not the best combination for attracting people, if you ask him. Not everyone noticed him, and Wonwoo liked that most of the time. The only time he’d interact with people was at the grocery store, work, or at the bookstore or library. Other than that, he stayed in his dorm room listening to Weezer or Lana Del Rey, rimmed glasses on the tip of his nose deep into a novel.

 

For Wonwoo, his life revolved around books, more so now than ever. He’s always enjoyed a good romance, imagining himself as the damsel in distress waiting to be saved by a knight in shining armour. Although he wasn’t much for the draumatics, Wonwoo was frequently considered emo. He despised this attribute, not because he had anything against emo people, he just never saw himself as an emotional person. 

 

    That aside, he never saw himself as the type of person to have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter. He’s always pondered the idea of a romantic relationship, but always wound up at a dead-end when it came to naming a suitor. Again, his intimidating exterior not helping his case, as it normally warded people off before their first words were exchanged. Not saying he’s unattractive, quite the contrary actually, it’s just his cold, unenthusiastic exterior that makes people turn a blind eye to the boy. Wonwoo’s always thought of himself in a high manner, yet always straining from a path of self glorification that seems too frequent nowadays. However, even he, a person who thrives on self sufficiency and quiet, craves the warmth and comfort another person can give.

 

* * *

 

Today was another day at the bookstore, Wonwoo’s second home. The building wasn’t much of a looker compared to the towering structures around it, but the ambiance that radiates from within clouds the streets thicker than any city noise could. Inside, the towering aisles piled with as many books as a heart desires make for the perfect pastime in his opinion. The atmosphere quiet, calm, tranquil even, nothing out of place. Just as Wonwoo likes. He’s always envisioned himself working in such a place, but not managing. He works for the largest bookstore in the city, stocked with thousands of books, encyclopedias, instructional books. You name it, Goldsmith’s got it. Their slogan, plastered throughout the store, and much of Chicago. Wonwoo likes the hustle. He likes keeping busy. It pays well, so he can’t complain, as he is able to afford a decently sized condo downtown. He likes living by himself, he keeps telling himself that. It’s fun, isn’t it?

 

But even this little recluse gets lonely.

 

If he was forced to admit it, he’d never had a significant other. Wonwoo doesn’t like to think about it that much, only because it makes him feel extremely lonely, even though he lives in the middle of one of the largest cities in the country. So, like many other feelings and emotions Wonwoo has, he pushes them down. Out of sight, out of mind. If he wanted to, Wonwoo could probably walk outside of the building, stand in the middle of the sidewalk, and find someone who will date him. But, he isn’t  _ that _ desperate. Is he?

 

The rest of the day goes by without much consideration. The middle of February is a brutal time in the city; the famed  _ Windy City _ gets colder as the nickname kicks in. The lake a solid block of ice, thick enough that cars could probably drive on the surface without much worry for the rapid motion of the inland ocean below. This derary time making everyone feel more lonely than they normally are, as they can feel the cold grip of February at their backs. Those who are lucky enough to have a significant other walk down the sidewalks huddled close for warmth and comfort. Wonwoo watches the passersbys and wonders if he too will find  _ that _ . 

    The spring is Wonwoo’s favorite time of year, warm weather, flowers, the city comes to life. He even goes outside during the spring, to much surprise of his best friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon, who prod and pry in hopes that Wonwoo will leave the house and become less of a couch potato.

 

“Woo, when are we leaving? It’s almost 8 and you haven’t even changed.” Soonyoung, the loud mouthed fur ball he is, tries to pry Wonwoo from his novel and get him to go to a club with Jihoon and him. After all, Valentine’s Day was today and the friend group had decided that it would be fun to go out for the occasion.

 

“Fine,” he replies, “but I don’t even know what to wear. You know I never go out, it's not my forte.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you find something,” Soonyoung immediately starts dragging him across his apartment, towards the closet. Admittedly, Wonwoo’s closet only consists of like, 3 colors: beige, navy blue, and black. Lots of black. Wonwoo fights Soonyoung for his arms back, and Soonyoung complies, leaving Wonwoo to hold his arms across his chest, taking in the classic antics of his friend. Soonyoung starts throwing sweaters, pants, and scarves everywhere. About two minutes, he emerges from the closet with an outfit that Wonwoo hasn’t seen since his days in high school. Leather.

 

“I have grown up, you know. Not all of us are stuck in pre-school, Soonyoung,” his face emotionless, but his words laced with sarcasm. The disappointment and pain is evident in Soonyoung’s pout.  He leaves Wonwoo to fend for himself, opting out of the relentless torture and instead heading to cuddle his boyfriend on the couch in the living room. Wonwoo pays them no mind, turning his attention to the mess that was left of his closet. Knowing he is supposed to ‘dress to impress’, he throws together a semi-formal look, a large black turtleneck sweater, some light-washed distressed jeans, rolling up the cuffs over his ankles, a pair of Adidas Superstars, well worn at that, and to top it off, his iconic, wire-rimmed glasses, reminiscent of Harry Potter’s. Wonwoo takes one last look in the mirror before heading to retrieve his friends and get tonight over with. And for a touch of sparkle, he rests an antique spider brooch, adorned with long, gold legs and a large red jewel for the body on his lapel. He was given this brooch by his grandmother, who he learned his love of books from. She sadly passed away a few years ago.

 

“Wonwoo, you look like you’re going to a funeral. How is that supposed to get you a boyfriend?” this time, it’s Jihoon who speaks up, clearly joking because the boy next to him (more or less on top of him) can’t seem to take his eyes off Wonwoo.

 

“Who said I’m on the prowl?” face as stoic as ever, Wonwoo garners only laughs from the two lovebirds, who clearly take it as a joke. Wonwoo wasn’t joking, he was only going out to appease his incessant friends.

 

The two finally stop laughing, exiting Wonwoo’s apartment and heading down to the parking garage. Wonwoo will be driving his car, because he knows when they meet up with Joshua and Jeonghan at the bar, he will end up as the designated driver. He unlocks his car, a Chevrolet SUV, and buckles up, looking in the rearview mirror one last time. He tells himself one thing with a look in the mirror…

 

He secretly is on the prowl.

 

When they arrive at Club Five, as it said on the GPS, they find the others inside, already a bit tipsy. It’s only 10 and they’re well on their way to being shitfaced by midnight. Wonwoo internally facepalms. He will opt out from drinking, not to the surprise of his friends, who always pegged Wonwoo as a bit of a teetotaler.

 

So many faces. Some good, others...let’s say not so much. Wonwoo always thought people were less attractive when they were inebriated. Including himself, which is a big reason why he only drinks Pepsi all night. That and the fact that he has to drive a bunch of drunken fools around town to their respective houses. Gotta keep the people safe.

 

Slowly, the night rolls by. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Joshua, and Jeonghan are all dancing in the crowd of people not too far off. Wonwoo sits at the bar, sipping his drink and reading on his phone. Seriously, everywhere he goes, his nose is in a book of sorts. He was fully engrossed in another romance to keep up the mood when a tall stranger walks towards him, probably to initiate conversation. From where he sits, Wonwoo can smell the alcohol on him, a little disgusted. He opens his mouth,

 

“I see you’re all alone over here. I just thought maybe I should keep you company. Wouldn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s Day now would we?” Wonwoo turns toward him, finally turning off his phone in the process. The stranger was tall, that was the first thing Wonwoo noticed. The second was his unbearably bright smile. How can someone attain something so supernaturally bright? The third thing Wonwoo noticed was his drop-dead-gorgeous face. He looks like he asian Adonis, sculpted out of a tan piece of marble. Wonwoo was at a loss for words, immediately getting choked up. But he can’t lose his composure in front of a stranger.

 

“Yea,” that’s it? Come on, you can do better than that. “Y-yea, I’m here with a few friends, but they’re dancing. I don’t usually come out often.” Eh, he could do better, but it’d have to do because the stranger looks like he was about to speak again.

 

“Well, I just thought somebody like you should have somebody with them, you know?” no, I don’t know.  _ ‘Somebody like you’ _ . What was that supposed to mean? Too many thoughts at once, and it visibly showed, as Wonwoo furrowed his brows in contemplation. The stranger looked flustered, evidently so by the creeping blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It’s kind of adorable, but Wonwoo won’t admit this.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m coming off too forward, aren’t I? Let me introduce myself,” the stranger stood, extending a perfectly manicured hand towards Wonwoo for what he thinks is a handshake. “I’m Mingyu.” Wonwoo takes his hand, shakes it, and introduces himself. Surprisingly, Mingyu is an interesting person. He’s Korean, like Wonwoo, works in Chicago, like Wonwoo, is here with friends, like Wonwoo, and isn’t drunk, to Wonwoo’s astonishment. Mingyu says he doesn’t normally talk to strangers, but Wonwoo finds that hard to believe since he seems so natural at this.

 

“So, do you live around here?” Duh, If I work here, I must live near.

 

“Yea, actually not too far from here, just downtown,” Wonwoo doesn’t feel comfortable giving a stranger any more about the location of his home. For all he knows, Mingyu could murder him. Or worse, try to sell him something. He needs no new mattresses.

 

“Cool, I live not too far from here, in the ‘burbs actually.” Wonwoo wonder’s why the other is being so immediately open with him, they've only just met. That’s when Wonwoo feels like he’s met Mingyu before, but he can’t remember when exactly. He’s certain of it. As he racks his mind from grade school to college, Mingyu speaks up,  “I’m having fun talking to you, but it’s getting late.”

 

“Yea,” he checks his watch; 2:41 am. He’s been talking to Mingyu for a few hours now. “ I guess I should get my friends, I’m sure they need rest.” Just as he says his goodbyes, Mingyu hands him a piece of a napkin with some messy handwriting on it. His number. A red hot blush creeps up his face, trying to shield it with his turtleneck.

 

“I look forward to seeing you again,” he stands almost a head taller than Wonwoo, and a too little close for comfort. Wonwoo says his final goodbyes in a rush, feeling the heat of a blush not leaving his face and only intensifying as his heart rate picks up as well. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’s so flustered tonight. Maybe the atmosphere. Yea, blame it on the timing.

 

    As he collects his friends and drops them off at their respective homes, some living farther away than others, he becomes lost in the golden eyes of Mr. Long, Tan and Handsome, and trying to remember where exactly they’ve met before. Did Mingyu recognize him? Does he remember where they met? It’s all so confusing. The ride in the gives him a little time to contemplate the dilemma, but he feels like there was more to the story, some pieces he was missing. But, like Mingyu said, they would meet again soon. Hopefully.  


 

He undresses almost as soon as he enters his apartment, takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and lays in bed. Staring at the ceiling with his ears still ringing from the loud club music, he can’t help but feel like everything was too rushed tonight, wishing that he could have had more time to get to know Mingyu. The last thoughts on his mind are of a knight saving the princess from a dragon's keep, and the napkin in his pants pocket in the pile on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't until early the next afternoon that Wonwoo woke from his star-kissed dreams. Since it was Sunday, and the bookstore was closed, he wasn’t in any rush to be anywhere, do anything, or please anyone. So, he just laid in the sea of white, the rays of sun clawing through the curtains and reaching the end of his bed. Wonwoo yawns, looking more like a screaming lion than a 24 year old man. He looked at the time: 1:42 p.m. Days like these were slow and boring. He was immediately in love.

 

After putting on an oversized sweatshirt and some old sweatpants, Wonwoo begins tidying up his already tidy apartment. He seriously has nothing to do. The stacks of books in the living room  _ just  _ aren’t right. Neither are the books on the coffee table, or in the bathroom, or his own bedroom. After about an hour of rearranging books and brushing dust off of unnecessary surfaces, Wonwoo looks for food. It truly was a dismal sight, his kitchen. A box of cereal, a few lousy packages or instant ramen, and several various ingredients and spices. Take out it is, for, like, the ninetieth night in a row.

 

It’s now almost dark out, and Wonwoo has been reading and eating for a few hours now. This is truly a sad life to live. Chicago is a place of culture, history, excitement, and all Wonwoo wants to do is eat and be lazy. He disgusts himself. That's when he remembers the napkin tucked away in the back pocket of his dirty jeans.

 

As he saunters into his bedroom, he remembers that he threw his clothes in the hamper, and the hamper into the wash. His heart drops, realizing what he could have possibly done. He runs, no, sprints to the washer, in hopes to find the napkin on top. He lets out a whimper when he doesn’t, possibly never to hear from or see Mingyu again. He looks closer, all around, under the machine, and to no avail.

 

After what seemed like hours, he finally finds the napkin between the washer and dryer, crammed in the crevice. Wonwoo masterfully retrieves the number from between the machines, and walks with it back to the couch, punching the number into his contacts list immediately.

 

But once he’s done, he isn’t sure what to do. Does he text Mingyu? Call him? Let it simmer for a while? Nope.

 

**‘Hey’**

**5:45**

 

Mingyu’s response came almost immediately

**‘Who is this’**

**5:45**

**‘Wonwoo’**

**5:46**

**‘I don’t know a wonwoo’**

**5:47**

 

He forgets that within the few hours they spoke last night, he never really mentioned his name. How  _ absolutely _ convenient.

**‘We talked for like 3 hours last night’**

**5:47**

**‘Oh, I know now. What’s up’**

**5:48**

**‘Nothing much, just ate dinner and cleaned. Wbu?’**

**5:48**

**‘I had work, I’m at work actually’**

**5:49**

**‘It’s Sunday?’**

**5:49**

**‘My job is demanding’**

**5:49**

**‘Clearly’**

**5:50**

**‘I can’t complain, I knew what I signed up for”**

**5:51**

 

They continue with the small talk for what seems like hours. Wonwoo was at a loss for words by how incredibly kind Mingyu was, and, if he had been any other person, Wonwoo would have pulled a classic Wonwoo and been a sarcastic dumbass. But the way the younger treated Wonwoo with such unprovoked kindness made it impossible for Wonwoo to not reciprocate such kindness. It was refreshing, he thought. Mingyu, the thought of him, was refreshing.

 

That’s when it happened. His phone rang.

 

Of course it was Mingyu, but why didn’t he just continue texting him? And wasn’t he supposed to be working right now? Was the small talk too inconvenient? There must be some other underlying reason. But no time for that, as Wonwoo noticed he had drifted off into thought for just long enough for Mingyu to ask if he was still there.

 

“Yea, I’m here.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“ I’m fine, but shouldn't you be working? You said it yourself, your job is demanding.”

 

“Don’t worry about me. How was your day?”

 

“Answer my question”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if that sounded rude or not, But he didn’t intend for it to be taken in that manner. He hopes it wasn’t off-putting.

 

“Yes, I should be working. . .”

 

“Then yo—”

 

“. . . but that won’t stop me from talking to you.” Mingyu cut him off, adding the last bit in a sickeningly sweet tone. “I’m actually leaving the office in like, ten minutes. I just had to finish up a project, but I won’t bore you with that.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“I do what any other self-respecting economics major student does”

 

“And that is. . .” here comes sarcastic Wonwoo.

 

“Investment Banking”

 

“Never heard if it.”

 

“Like I said, I won’t bore you with the details. More importantly, what is your profession?”

 

Shit. Investment Banking  _ definitely _ sounded like it made more money than working at a bookstore. But that shouldn’t be an issue with Mingyu,  _ right? _

 

“I manage Goldsmith’s”

 

“The bookstore?”

 

_ Fuck _

 

“Yea”

 

“So you like to read I presume?”

 

“You know it” that disgusted even himself. He sounded so straight.

 

They go on to talk about their favorite books, genres, and so on. Mingyu stays engaged, even though he says he’s not much of a reader. This gives Wonwoo some piece of mind, knowing that Mingyu was genuinely interested in getting to know him as much as he was genuinely interested in getting to know the other.  _ This could work _ , he tells himself.  _ Mingyu is a great guy _ . For some reason, he feels like he's trying to convince himself that Mingyu is right for him; however, his gut tells him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, enjoyyyy! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The next time he and Mingyu talk is later the next evening, after yet another boring yet relaxing day around the house. Usually, Wonwoo is the first to contact the other. It isn't the case this time as Wonwoo's phone rings just before dinnertime. 

 

“Good evening” the younger’s milky smooth voice resonates in his brain with the simple greeting. Wonwoo knows he won't be able to mask his feelings for long, and that frightens him.

 

“How was your day, Mingyu?” He asks with chirpy enthusiasm. 

 

“Today was payday, so naturally amazing. And that's kinda what I called you for. . .” He pauses, presumably waiting for the  _ ok _ to go on speaking from Wonwoo.

 

“What do you mean? Why does you getting paid have anything to do with me?” He asks, genuinely curious as to what exactly the other was going on about.

 

“Wonwoo. . .” He shivers at the utterance of his name, “. . . I know we only met a few days ago. . .” He knows where this is going. He's going to ask him to dinner. “. . . But would you like to join me for dinner?” called it.

 

Now the pause is more drastic. Mingyu waits for a response, but is greeted only with silence as Wonwoo physically can not bring himself to speak. His mouth hangs ajar as hundreds of unspoken words rest at the end of his tongue. Finally, after an awkwardly long period of silence, Wonwoo speaks.

 

“It would be an honor to join you on such a  _ momentous _ occasion as payday.” sarcastic Wonwoo, always pranking, always lurking. 

 

“Great, meet me at The Grand Luxe at 8, I have already made reservations.”

 

“8 o'clock sharp, you have my word.”

 

“Wonderful, see you there!” 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

And with that, the line falls silent.

 

First came a rush of joy. This was his first ever date, so, as expected, Wonwoo did a little victory dance in his living room, accidentally knocking a vase off a side table, luckily not breaking it.

 

Second came panic. He had not showered since Thursday  ( _ disgusting _ ), he has no outfit picked out (tragic), and he didn't know the first thing about first date etiquette. He was, as his best friend would say,  _ Royally Fucked _ .

 

He began scrambling through his closet, ultimately finding nothing satisfactory. He seriously needed to go clothes shopping. But that would require going outside and interacting with people at the store, and he wasn't ready for that. 

After what seemed like hours of searching, he ended up with a dark grey sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans, and a black trench coat. Not only did he look like a school shooter, he looked like a  _ classy _ school shooter.

 

He ran his disgusting body under the water, scrubbing the grease out of his hair and opting to smell like freshly cut roses. After a solid 30 minutes of prepping his hair, face and perfecting his outfit, Wonwoo was out the door.

 

The Grand Luxe sat at the heart of the city, in between the bustling downtown and the upscale Magnificent Mile, home to stores like Gucci, Prada, and Chanel. Wonwoo doesn't come here for obvious reasons; it's just too expensive.

 

He parks his car in a garage just down the street from the restaurant. He has to move quickly though, it's almost 8 and he doesn't want to be late for their first date.

 

Coincidentally, the Grand Luxe lies just across the street from Burberry, Wonwoo's favorite designer brand. Though he could never afford it, he likes to browse the website in his free time. He especially likes their selection of shoes, coats, and sweaters. What he wouldn't give for a raise. 

 

To prevent himself from impulse buying a twenty-four hundred dollar coat, Wonwoo turns away from the store and enters the restaurant. He is greeted as he walks into the warm foyer by smooth jazz music, and an even smoother voice.

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu stands by the stairs wearing a light grey turtleneck under his black blazer. His pants got snugly around his seemingly muscular thighs.  _ Pure thoughts, Wonwoo. Only pure thoughts. What Would Jisoo Do? _

 

“Hey, it's nice to see you,” Wonwoo responds as Mingyu comes in for a hug. As their bodies meet, Wonwoo is engulfed by the sweet scent of lavender and expensive cologne. Mingyu's body radiates heat, comfortable, soothing heat. Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the hug.

 

“Our table is upstairs,” Mingyu guide him to the top floor and over to their ‘Table for Two’ by the window. AS they approach the table, Wonwoo notices a small tea candle sits lit on the middle of the table.  _ How romantic _ . Before Wonwoo could sit down, Mingyu pulls out his chair for him, showing off his gentlemanly manners.  _ How could this night get any better? _

 

As  he scans the menu, he steals peeks at the handsome man in front of him. Frequently, they catch each other’s gaze and look away immediately in embarrassment.  _ How adorable _ . Every time Mingyu catches him in the act, Wonwoo hides his beet red face behind the menu, pretending like nothing ever happened.

 

Wonwoo orders a small salad. Compared to the heaping steak that Mingyu orders, Wonwoo’s meal looks like rabbit food. Wonwoo takes small, calm, and collected bites of his salad in between conversation about work life, home life,  _ single life _ . He still can’t believe how nobody has claimed Mingyu as theirs.

 

Mingyu, however, looks more like a rabid dog than he does a human when he demolishes the steak in mere minutes. As he watches him eat, Wonwoo notices just how obscenely large his canines are, almost fang-like. And brilliantly white too.

 

Between his last few bites of food, mingyu speaks up, 

 

“Have you ever dated before?”

 

The first thought that came to his mind was  _ SHIIIIIIIT! _ The second was  _ NO _ .

 

“Unfortunately no,” he replied in a small, but deep voice. He stared into his half empty glass and reminisces about the 24 years of loneliness that he’s come to know as his sad existence of a life.

 

“Me either. I guess I just haven’t found the right one yet, you know?” This takes Wonwoo by complete surprise. He expected Mingyu to be some kind of dime-a-dozen high-school-fuckboy player who’s had the best of the best, the worst of the worst, and everyone in between. In other words, Wonwoo expected Mingyu to be a whore, a slut, a common street-prowling prostitute. With the looks he was blessed with, he couldn't possibly be a virgin.

 

“How?” Wonwoo’s tongue always gets the best of him in situations like these. He regrets even opening his mouth, because now, Mingyu knows that Wonwoo is at least interested in the idea that he is single.  _ FML! _

 

“Nobody has struck me as ‘the one’ yet. I’m 23, fresh out of college, brand new job, new life, new me practically, I’ve achieved everything I’ve dreamt of thus far. Yet still, I feel like a part of me is missing.” He knew that feeling all too well: Loneliness.

 

“I understand,” he begins, “ My roommate throughout most of college always brought home his boyfriend. They would cuddle and study and watch movies and make out. Right in front of me, as if I didn't exist. Anyways, it got to a point where I had to ask them to stop, not because I was uncomfortable with them sucking face in front of me, but because I was so hurt at the fact that I had never experienced  _ that _ before.” Mingyu gives him a knowing look, nodding his head as he tells his story. “To this day, I've never felt the warm embrace of another human as I fall asleep at night. I've never felt the connection with someone as we hold hands walking down the street. I've never gazed into someone's eyes, so sure that they too felt what I was feeling.” He stops, and feels a large hand fall on top of his own dainty one. He looks up, into Mingyu's eyes, those reassuring brown spheres telling him,  _ I understand. _

 

They say there, one hand on top of the other, for what seemed like hours. Wonwoo's hand burnt pleasantly at the gentle touch of the other. His heart raced and he was sure that his face was red as a pair of Louboutin heels, but as he gazed into Mingyu's eyes, he knew everything was fine. 

  
  


* * *

 

After dinner, they said their goodbyes, parting only with a hug and the promise of a future  _ rendezvous _ . Mingyu had parked his car in the same garage as Wonwoo, so they awkwardly walked in that direction, continuing to talk along the way.

 

“Do you have any pets?” Mingyu inquired. His ran skin glowed in the cold, February night. 

 

“My HOA doesn't allow pets, unfortunately.” that was the sad truth. Life's always better with a pet.

 

“Not even a soft, quiet, harmless little cat?” Mingyu sounds like a five-year old begging his mom for another go on a ride at the fair.

 

“If they allowed cats, I wouldn't have to search for  _ the one _ now would I?” Mingyu laughs lightheartedly, filling the now quiet streets with the sweet sound. 

 

Now standing at the  _ true _ parting point within the parking garage, Wonwoo gross a little sad that soon, he will be alone in his apartment again. Only then does Mingyu speak up again.

 

“You are too much” Mingyu stops and turns to Wonwoo, “Thank you for coming out to dinner with me. I know you don't like going outside much, but it means a lot that you came.” Wonwoo feels a deep blush creeping up and he turns away with a shy smile. 

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope you can find the time in your busy schedule to go out again.” he'll admit it now. . .

 

. . .he doesn't want to see the other go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request of one special reader, here is chapter 3. You children are so spoilt. SMH. I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday rolls around like any other Monday, shitty and slow. He doesn't hear from Mingyu at all, and that kind of worries him.  _ What if I came of as clingy or jealous? What if I said something stupid? What if I smelled bad?  _  He panics. 

 

Doing what his grandmother taught him when he is faced with situations like this, Wonwoo draws a warm bath, dumping in a healthy amount of rose scented bath salts to calm his nerves. He lights a few candles and places them around his small bathroom. Then he turns of the lights, strips, and steps into the tub. 

 

He begins to meditate, throwing all of his inhibitions away, leaving all his self doubt, all of his worry, all of his pain at the door.

 

About twenty or so minutes in, his brain becomes clear:

 

_ It was back in grade school. _ He remembers.  _ We were classmates, friends, best- friends. Then his family moved out of town, to the suburbs. _ He focuses.  _ He was annoying. He always wanted to play. I never really did.  _ The blurred lines of his distant past become less blurred, and scarily so.  _ Mingyu was my only friend, and I forgot about him. I was mean to him at times; I saw him cry; he saw me cry. He was like a little brother to me _ . There. He finally remembers where he's met Mingyu from. 

 

_ But does he remember me? _

 

Wonwoo emerges from his peaceful meditation with a jolt. He looks over to the counter and sees his phone ringing. He hurries to pick it up.

 

“Hello” he begins.

 

“Hey,” it's Mingyu, “I was just calling to see how your day was. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier. We had a big prospectus due today and I was in the office for days” Wonwoo still doesn't know what an investment banker is, what they do, or how much they make. What he does know is that he never wants to be one. The thought of running around an office like a chicken with its head cut off for hours doesn't appeal to him.

 

“It's Monday, Mingyu, my day was slow” Wonwoo's time, for some reason, was bathed in sarcasm. So much that it sounded borderline rude.

 

“Have you eaten?” Is he going to ask him out  _ again _ ?

 

“Why” he's not trying to be rude, he's just curious.

 

“I just want to know that your tummy is full. You didn't eat much yesterday and I'm worried that you don't get enough nutrition.” His genuinely concerned tone takes Wonwoo aback.  _ Where was the nonchalant, no- worries hunk he went out with? _ If you'd ask Wonwoo, he'd say the Mingyu's gone soft.

 

But then it would be a perfect world.

 

“Actually, I haven't eaten yet,” Wonwoo answers after a short pause 

 

Just then, he hears a knock on the front door.

 

“Hey, someone's at the door. I'll call you back soon.” 

 

He doesn't wait for a response and hangs up, stepping out of the tub, draining the lukewarm water, drying off, and putting on his favorite fluffy white robe. He pads over to the door, after hearing several more rhythmic knocks. 

 

He opens the door, only to find Mingyu, adorned in a suit and tie, with two backs of food from McDonald's. Wonwoo internally face- palms. 

 

“How did you find my house?” Wonwoo prys, a little frightened because he's never mentioned anything other than living downtown.

 

“I found your building on Snapchat Maps, then I pretended to be a delivery guy and asked for your number at the front desk.” He's smart. Too smart. 

 

“You can set the good on the counter in the kitchen, I'm gonna get changed.” He gestures down at his robe, the only thing covering his naked body, and Mingyu blushes.

 

Wonwoo half walks, half runs back to his bedroom, latching the door shut and locking it as soon as be entered. He ha, like, three clean outfits. Stripping again, Wonwoo opts for a big sweater to hide the shame of tonight's dinner, and a pair of loose not-dress dress pants. Then he puts on his glasses, does his hair a little, and walks out to the living room, only to find Mingyu sitting patiently on his couch, looking more like a list puppy than a 23 year old.  _ It's gut wrenchingly adorable. _

 

“You look cute,” Mingyu says as they meet eyes. Wonwoo immediately covers the blush behind his sweater paws and continues walking into the kitchen. He brings the two bags to the living room, setting them down on the white coffee table. He switched on the t.v. and sits a cushion and a half away from Mingyu.

 

The food is good, he’ll give him that. And between handfuls of overly salted fries, Mingyu says, “It must get lonely here.” Wonwoo nods slowly, contemplating how he’s survived this long without living with another person. He’s been completely independent for as long as he can remember, but sitting here tonight, eating dinner with Mingyu, Wonwoo realizes that there is a certain level of comfort that he misses from living with another person. It’s the comfort of knowing you can come home to someone who appreciates your hard work, who loves you as much as you love them, and someone who will listen to your struggles, to listen to your rants, to hold you when your sad.

 

And Wonwoo hopes Mingyu can be that person.

 

After they finish their dinner, Mingyu and Wonwoo opt to watch a movie. By now, Mingyu had taken off his blazer and tie, and Wonwoo no longer sits at an uncomfortable distance away from the other. Squeezed together on one cushion, the two watch Clueless, a late 90’s classic. They talk through most of the film. 

 

“I can't believe you stalked me, just to make sure I ate.” There was no accusatory tone in Wonwoo's voice. The younger just said, “I did what I had to” slowly moving his arm behind Wonwoo on the back of the couch. Wonwoo ever so slightly snuggles into Mingyu, who still smells like expensive cologne. 

 

“To make it up to you,” the younger begins, “I've just moved into my new house and I'm having a housewarming party this coming weekend. If you want to, you're free to join us.” Wonwoo stares into the other's eyes. The warm, brown orbs ooze with compassion, and he can feel it. He nods, turning his head to hide the pink on his cheeks.

 

“So, is that a ‘Yes'?” Wonwoo simply nods again. Acting cute never really was his strong suit, but it seemed to work this time as Mingyu leans in closer to him and pinches his cheeks. Wonwoo recoil with a disgusted face.

 

“What was that for?!?” He yells in pain.

 

“I had to, you looked so adorable.” Wonwoo just stares at Mingyu's handsome face, fake anger plastered on his own. They sit there like that, staring at each other. Soon enough, Wonwoo’s angry face melts into something more akin to a critic observing a painting as he glances over every little feature of Mingyu’s face.

 

After what felt like centuries of ‘cuddling’, the movie comes to an end, and with that, their second ‘date’.

 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Mingyu states, shuffling on the couch which stirs a comfy Wonwoo.

 

“Yea,” he looks at the time: 10:10, “it is isn’t it.” His voice is laced with sadness, even though he’s had a wonderful time.

 

As Mingyu gets up and starts towards the door, so too does Wonwoo. Mingyu  _ coincidentally _ forgot his blazer on the back of the couch, so Wonwoo kindly brings it too him.

 

“Thank you,” Mingyu says, “I’ve had a lot of fun tonight.”

 

“We didn’t really do much; just ate and watched a movie.” Mingyu is quick to respond.

 

“Anytime with you is fun.” As their eyes meet, Mingyu’s seem to shine like stars, and Wonwoo can’t help but feel moved. They hus, a quite, hasty embrace, then Mingyu vanishes behind the door.

  
That night, Wonwoo gets very little sleep, due to the handsome man doing laps in his head. He wonders if everything will go as he hopes it will. He wonders if Mingyu is  _ The One _ . He even wonders if Mingyu feels the same way about him. The last part worries him. The last part is why he tosses and turns at night. The last part is why he holds his tongue whenever they speak. It’s the uncertainty that frightens Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, my beautiful sons. Eat lots of food and sleep peacefully tonight. Also, did you like the double update? I treat you well! Maybe I'll do it again soon.  
> :-)  
> Also, buckle you seat belts, kids. Net chapter is RoUgH.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a bang. Loud, almost like an explosion. He looked out the window of his living room and saw there was an awful accident that happened below. He calls 911 as he rushes down the stairs of his building, hoping to aid the victims of the crash.

 

As he exits the lobby, the sun shines ultra bright on him, like the sky is one giant fluorescent light. He squints, moving quickly to the now crowded accident site. Upon first glance, he’d saw that someone had rammed into the streetlight with their Mercedes. Stupid rich people. Due to the brightness in the sky, he almost missed the person pinned between the car and the pole.

 

He ran towards the figure, who seemed to be calm and collected, even though he was clearly about to die. He looks familiar, too familiar. As Wonwoo moves to brush the hair out of the victims face, he hears a milky smooth voice. The same one he hears whenever he is around Mingyu. 

 

He hears Mingyu.

Wonwoo jumps up, scanning the silent crowd in hopes of finding the tall man, but to no avail. He doesn’t see him.

 

Then he hears the voice again, “Wonwoo. . .” low and raspy. Wonwoo whips his head around, facing the man pinned between the car and the pole.

 

It’s Mingyu.

 

“You’ll be fine,” he tells Mingyu, who just looks at him, hair in his face, with eyes that shine brighter than the sky. He says nothing. It’s Wonwoo who’s frantically screaming for help, rubbing the streams of tears from his face.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Mingyu,” he says with the other’s face in his hands. Tears now build in Mingyu’s eyes, stray ones falling here and there. Wonwoo moves his face impossibly closer to Mingyu’s. “You’ll be fine.”

 

Then, soft, plums, wet lips place themselves on top of Wonwoo’s. With one last breath, Mingyu says, “Wonwoo. . .” then falls silent. He can’t bear to look up at him, so he just lets the rot tears scorch his face. He can smell the blood, taste it even. His chest feels hollow, as if someone punched straight through him and ripped out the contents.

 

Mingyu’s gone. He falls to his knees. . . 

 

And as they reach the ground, he jolts awake. He is covered in sweat, head to toe. He feels a lump form in his throat and sits up in his bed, rocking back and forth softly. He just witnessed Mingyu, dying, and his last word was his name. Sure, it was a dream, but it felt so real

 

He checked the time: 3:13. He does something daring. He calls Mingyu.

 

It’s not like he expected him to answer, but when he does, he’s greeted with the same milky voice, just laced with sleep and a little bit of a lisp. “Hello? Is something wrong, Wonwoo?” The last word, his name, sends shivers down his spine and threatens to unleash the floodgate that held back a torrent of tears.

 

“Yea,” he lies, “. . . Actually, I called because I just had a really bad dream.”

 

“Aww, sweetie, tell me all about it.” there’s shuffling on the other end, probably Mingyu sitting up in his bed.

 

“So,” he begins, “There’s this guy I like, and he’s in my dream.”

 

“Go on.” impatient Mingyu.  _ Tsk tsk _ .

 

“Well, I heard an accident from my living room, and I rush down to go help, and this guy is pinned between a Benz and a streetlight.” he gets choked up from just mentioning it.

 

“That’s awful.”

 

“I go up to him, and at this point, I’m full blown bawling.” Wonwoo continues.

 

“As anyone would,”

 

“And we kiss. Like, a soft goodbye kiss.” there’s a pause on the other end.

 

“Go on,” he responds after a few seconds.

 

“Then, he says my name, and. . .” he can’t continue. He starts crying over the phone. There is more rustling on the other end.

 

“Wonwoo, are you alright?” No response. Wonwoo just lays there, sobbing with the phone near his head. The last thing he hears before the line goes dead is, “I’m on my way.”.

 

He still just lays there, crying like a wounded child. Unaware of everything that transpired.

 

Less than twenty minutes later he hears an urgent knock on the door. Wonwoo peels himself off his bedroom floor, not bothering to make himself presentable for the visitor.

 

As he opens the door, he is immediately immersed in the arms of a certain tall man. He can’t help but weep a little more. As Mingyu holds him close, running his hand through his hair, he whispers, “It’s okay, I’m here.” He hushes the crying boy and coos to him like a mother would. Wonwoo nuzzles his face further into his chest.

Mingyu must frequent the gym, because he scoops a crying Wonwoo up with ease and brings him to the couch, gently laying him down on the supple leather, then crawling on behind him. In this position, Wonwoo can snuggle closely into Mingyu’s warm body, while the other can protect Wonwoo from any other bad dreams. Mingyu wraps his muscular arms around a still weak Wonwoo.

 

After some time, Wonwoo calms down. Mingyu, throughout whatever time has passed since he’s arrived, hasn’t left Wonwoo’s side. But when he suspects Wonwoo is asleep and tried to leave, he’s met with a small, almost inaudible, “Don’t go. Please.” and with that, Mingyu settles back into the couch and pulls Wonwoo closer.

 

Wonwoo’s never fallen asleep faster than when he was in Mingyu’s strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter. Oh well. Hope you liked it. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wonwoo wakes up to the smell of a warm breakfast waiting for him. As he sits up, memories of last night run through his head. A prang of nervousness rings through his body as he realizes that his crush is somewhere in the vicinity, and he probably smells like hot garbage. 

 

As he speed walks to the bathroom, he hears a small voice from behind him call out, “Good morning, hyung.” He he stops dead in his tracks and turns to face the speaker. Of course he looks gorgeous with bed head,  _ it's Mingyu _ .

 

“You don't need to call me ‘hyung’, Mingyu.” He pauses, eliciting a questioning gaze from the other. “Also, good morning.” The younger giggles, brightening the mood a little.

 

Wonwoo for goes the freshening up and takes a seat at the counter, where a plate of golden pancakes, perfectly prepared eggs, and greasy bacon sit waiting for him. Although, he doesn't recall  _ ever _ owning any of these ingredients, with the exception of maybe the eggs. That means Mingyu went out of his way to go grocery shopping while he was asleep. Wonwoo's tiny, shriveled-up heart becomes warm and fuzzy at the thought.

 

“Eat up. I made you plenty.” Mingyu states, looking extremely domestic in an apron. 

 

“Aren't you going to eat any?” Wonwoo questions. After all, Mingyu did but all of the food, he prepared all of it, but he was offering it only to him.

 

“I made it for  _ you _ , not for me.” This would not do. So,  deeming it necessary to throw a fit, Wonwoo refused to eat a single morsel until Mingyu took the first bite. Surprisingly, the younger complied, dishing himself a plate and sitting next to Wonwoo at the counter. As he lifts the fork to his mouth, Wonwoo stares at his plump lips, remembering the horrible dream that brought him here. 

 

Mingyu does a little shimmy in the swivel chair and hums in approval, letting Wonwoo know, it's safe to eat. 

 

“Oh my god,” is all that escapes Wonwoo's mouth for minutes as he inhales the delicious breakfast, similarly to how Mingyu devours his own food.

 

“I take it you like it?” Mingyu prods. The other simply nods in agreement, continuing to stuff his face.

 

Mingyu chuckles, wets a napkin, and places his hand gently under Wonwoo's jawline. “Look at me,” he says. Wonwoo complies, looking at the younger with doe-like eyes. Mingyu dabs the corner of his mouth with the towel, removing any syrup that had placed itself there. 

 

And then they stay like that, Mingyu's hand gently caressing Wonwoo's cheek, staring intently into his eyes. The spot where his hand lies tingles, and he can feel the warmth of blood rush to his face. His heart starts racing as Mingyu leans in slowly, lips slightly parted. He closes his eyes and waits for contact.

 

Then Mingyu's phone rings.

 

_ Disappointing.  _

 

“Hello,” Wonwoo can hear the muffled voice of a man on the other line, probably a co-worker. “Yea, I'll be there in 20 minutes.” More muffled voice, “Tell him he has to be patient,” then more speaking, “I'll be there as soon as I can.” Then he hangs up. Wonwoo just turns away from him, avoiding eye contact. He can feel tears form in his eyes, mostly because he almost kissed Mingyu, and then from embarrassment, and a tiny bit from the fact that Mingyu has to leave.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu says with his token, milky-smooth voice. Wonwoo feels a hand on the small of his back, “. . . Something came up at work. Do you think you'll be fine while I'm gone?” He gives a small nod, not turning to face the other. “Okay, I'll see you later then.” Mingyu hugs him from the side, burying his face in Wonwoo's neck. Then, he leaves. Wonwoo decides to watch the exit of the parking garage. He's never seen Mingyu's car, and he's curious. Wonwoo calculates that it should take him between 2 and 3 minutes to reach the exit, so he counts.

 

At almost two minutes and thirty seconds exactly, he watches a jet black car, seemingly expensive, slowly pull out of the exit. He deduces that it's Mingyu, as no the cars pull out between that time. But upon further inspection, he notices that this car is very similar to the one in his dream.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo called in sick from work, being he was already two hours late for work and still not ready. It's Friday, and he decided that he could use a little bit of a break. Also, Mingyu's housewarming party is tomorrow, so he has time to get him a gift.

 

_ But what should I get him? _

 

He could go the same route and get him flowers and a card, but that doesn't seem genuine. They were friends after all. He could also go all out and get him a TV, but he only gets paid so much on that managerial salary. He can barely afford a TV for himself, let alone anyone else. 

 

Wonwoo needs to find a gift that is unique, relatively inexpensive, and something from his heart. He remembers their conversation about books and how Mingyu enjoys them too, so why not get him books? Everybody knows that no living room is complete without a few coffee table books.

 

He grabs his coat from the hook, a hat from the closet, his shoes, and his keys and wallet before he leaves. Not paying any attention to the fact that he was still in pajamas, Wonwoo plans to hit up the big Target on Michigan, I'm in hopes that he will find the perfect gift.

 

Traffic is especially bad today, for some reason, so Wonwoo decides to brave the harsh February cold and walk. Before he crosses the street, he receives a text from Mingyu.

 

**‘The meeting went well. I'll be over in 5’**

**3:42 p.m.**

 

**‘Stay out a bit, I'm shopping rn’**

**3:42 p.m.**

 

Wonwoo needs to be sure that Mingyu doesn't see his gift, otherwise it won't be as special. 

 

**‘Do you want dinner?’**

**3:43 p.m.**

 

_ This boy. What is his obsession with trying to feed me? _

 

**‘Mingyu, it's 3 in the afternoon’**

**3:44 p.m.**

 

**‘I just want to make sure you're well fed’**

**3:44 p.m.**

 

**‘Bring dinner around 5’**

**3:45 p.m.**

 

**‘What do you crave?’**

**3:45 p.m.**

 

**‘Surprise me, but don't make it too expensive, you made me breakfast and I don't want to be a burden.’**

**3:46 p.m.**

 

**‘Sweetie, you aren't a burden’**

**3:47 p.m.**

 

_ HOOOOOOOOONK! _

 

Nearly dodging a car, Wonwoo decides to not answer until he's safely indoors. Plus, he's he'd rather not relive his dream in real life.

 

Once he's safely inside of the two-story Target, where Wonwoo frequents for gifts and household decor, he makes a beeline for the massive card section. 

 

As he scans the area for the perfect card, his eyes fall on many  _ interesting _ cards. Like one with an old pug on it with glasses where the inside said something about almost being dead. It was tempting to say the least. Or the giant baby card that played a childish rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, but the inside was clearly meant for an adult. 

 

The one he chose, though, was a subtle, tasteful card. It didn't really have a set theme. It looked like it was typed by a typewriter on yellowing parchment, and it said ‘congratulations.’ on the front, with room inside to write a heartfelt message. It was perfect.

 

The gift; however, posed a larger issue. Target only had a very narrow selection of coffee table books, most of them leaning toward the middle-aged woman category. Wonwoo just simply was not impressed. There was only one that caught his eye, a leather-bound atlas that weighed as much as it cost. It was classy, traditional, it would work perfect in any living room, bringing an ‘old world charm’ to the room. 

Since there is a TJ-Maxx across the street, Wonwoo doesn't worry too much. He purchases only the card and the book from Target, a little disappointed that he spent almost an hour just looking for these two items, and coming up so shorthanded. 

 

Bag in hand, Wonwoo crosses the street with haste. Mingyu is coming over at 5 and he still needed to find another book or two. He looks at his phone,  **4:27** . He panicked a little. He knows that if he walks back, there won't be enough time to get ready for dinner, but if he Übers, he'll have to talk to someone. The choices are not in his favor.

 

TJ-Maxx has a wider variety of eclectic coffee table books to say the least. He picks out two more. One: going along with the atlas, a photographic journey around the world, full of historical fact, beautiful architecture, and magnificent natural beauty. Two: a ‘Driving: For Dummies’ book. This was clearly meant to be a joke, but, since Mingyu knows about his dream, he thinks it would be fitting.

 

As he checks out, the time says  **4:56 p.m.** . He decides to Über.

 

Wonwoo gets home just in the nick of time. He first hides the gifts in the drawer underneath the TV in the living room. Then, Wonwoo hurries to make himself presentable, fixing his hair, brushing his teeth, changing.

 

In the middle of his rush, the it is. A knock on the door. He screams internally, having only brushed his hair, his teeth, put on deodorant, and a new shirt. With lightning speed, Wonwoo pulls on a pair of pants and runs to the door. 

 

He opens it to find Mingyu, adorned in right fitting chino pants, an untucked button down shirt, and about six bags of groceries.

 

“You look like a dad.” Wonwoo states, jokingly. Although, he isn't wrong.

 

“Yea, I've come to feed my children. Have you seen them? Their names are Won-won and Woowoo.” Mingyu receives a light punch to the shoulder for that, and Wonwoo ushers him into the condo. 

 

“Get ready to feast,” Mingyu says as he starts pulling out the groceries from the bags. Wonwoo was sure his stomach turned at the thought of eating so much food. But he can't help but squeal like a little bitch at the thought of MingDad cooking him dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is coming out so late. Oscar's. Hope you enjooooooooy. Also, I've started writing in subtle messages that give hints for future events. If you can pick up on them, don't spoil it. Nobody loves a Flower Picker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mingyu is dangerous. This much, Wonwoo is sure of. Mingyu is dangerous because he knows exactly how to widdle his way into Wonwoo's heart. Give it time and he will be completely wrapped around Mingyu's long, tanned finger, and that poses two problems: 

 

The first being that Wonwoo doesn't know how to express his feeling. He's grateful for everything Mingyu does for him, whether it be cooking for him, listening to him, or just being in the same room as him. But he just doesn't know how to tell him. The last thing Wonwoo wants is to come off too strong or to find out that his feelings aren't mutual. 

 

But he doesn't want Mingyu to be the one that got away. As it stands now, Mingyu had become a considerably close friend of his in a considerably short amount of time. And at the rate they're going, things will progress into the non-platonic stage quite quickly. 

 

Sure, he'd love to be  _ Mingyu's  _ more than anything in the universe, but he wants the piece of mind of knowing that things aren't being rushed. And that segways into the second problem:

 

Mingyu's life is so hectic. Whenever Mingyu talks to him about his life, it sounds like he's on a bullet train to success, whereas Wonwoo is stuck in a dead end job with nowhere else to go. He doesn't want to slow Mingyu down. He doesn't want to be needy. He doesn't want to look like a leech I'm the face of Mingyu's friends, coworkers, and family. He's done his research since first meeting Mingyu. Let's just say that Investment Banking gives Mingyu some disposable income. Managing a bookstore, on the other hand, does not. 

 

But he needs to push that aside for now. 

 

Right now, Mingyu sits next to him, comfortably eating his excellently prepared dinner. He's talking, probably about the meeting earlier today at his job. But Wonwoo doesn't hear him. He's too busy trying to calm his worried mind.

 

“. . . So I told Seungcheol that the prospectus had to be turned into Mr. Hong no later than 3, but  _ he _ told me that it was already due by our meeting at noon. That's the call I was on this morning. So I had to rush home, change, finish the prospectus, and print it out at the office. I was lucky I wasn't late. My whole career is rising on this deal.” Mingyu turns to face him, but Wonwoo was too busy blanking out to notice.

 

“Did you even hear a word I said?” the younger says with a meek voice, tone laced with disappointment. 

 

Wonwoo snaps out of it with the smallest tap on his shoulder. He turns to face Mingyu, who looks visibly deflated. “what was that?” he asks gently. But the younger just turns away and says “Nothing”. His tone crushes Wonwoo. He really didn't mean to disappoint Mingyu, but by doing what he does best, which is ignoring people, he's torn a rift in the otherwise pleasant mood.

 

Mingyu stands, carrying their dishes to the sink. Neither one has said anything in the past 5 or 6 minutes, and the atmosphere is incredibly disturbing.

 

“I think I'm gonna go,” Mingyu starts. Wonwoo's heart plummets straight down to his ass. “It's getting kinda late and I still have to finish moving. Plus, my housewarming party is tomorrow and it has to be perfect, so.” Wonwoo can't meet Mingyu's eyes. He's ashamed for hurting him so much. If only there was something he could do to remedy all of this nonsense. 

 

He finally speaks up, “Before you go. . .” Mingyu turns around, shoes on his feet and keys in his hand. Wonwoo has never fought so hard to keep a clear train of thought. “Before you go, I- I wanted to tell you. . .” swallow that doubt, Wonwoo. He takes a deep breath “. . .I wanted to tell you that I'm extremely grateful for everything you have done for me.” Mingyu looks awestruck. “We've only known each other for a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you for years.” That's when Mingyu's face lights up.

 

“Well, we kinda have known each other for years.” And suddenly, Mingyu doesn't seem disappointed anymore. Wonwoo feels like an idiot for thinking he wouldn't remember him.

 

“What do you mean?” he plays along, even though it's a hopeless attempt to keep Mingyu with him for longer.

 

“We used to be best friends in elementary school.” Mingyu says, “I moved to Schaumburg when we were in 4th grade. We used to hang out all the time.” With that, Mingyu removes his shoes and drops his keys back on the counter. Well, his key remote thingy. Whatever it is, it has the star logo of Mercedes-Benz on it, so Wonwoo must have been correct about him driving that expensive looking black car.

 

They move to the couch, where Mingyu sits cross legged facing Wonwoo, and Wonwoo sits with his knees up to his chest facing Mingyu. Although they sit with an entire cushion between them, the atmosphere isn't as tense as it was before.

 

As they sit like this, they reminisce about elementary school, recalling minute facts about one another. Then, each tells their middle school story. And then they move on to their high school story.

 

“Yea, I'm high school, I didn't really have a whole lot of friends. I was kind of a recluse. I got decent grades, but what I did get bullied for being different-”

 

“For being gay?” Mingyu cuts him off.

 

“Yea. Coming out was hard. Since I didn't have friends I couldn't really rely on anyone for comfort, you know? Even with my parents it was a struggle.” Wonwoo gets a little choked up remembering the hurdles he'd jumped through in order to be where he is today. “What sucked even more was feeling completely alone in the whole matter. My school had a GSA, but it was always full of drama and I also didn't want to interact with people any more than I needed.”

 

“I guess I can't relate.” Mingyu says dryly.

 

“What do you mean? Well, I know you probably have a lot of friends who support you. You were probably really popular in high school so nobody bullied you, and I know for a fact that your family-”

 

“I'm not out yet.” Mingyu says quietly. His eyes are shut, as if he was afraid Wonwoo was going to beat him up for saying such an outlandish thing. All the talk boy gets in return is, “I'm sorry.”

 

“I’ve always thought that if I came out, none of my family would understand, and I’d have to keep it quiet because they don’t want anyone else to know.” Mingyu sounds like a scared child confessing his fear of the dark.

 

Wonwoo knows Mingyu’s fears all too well. He had similar fears himself when he was coming out, but now that his family has had time to acclimate to the sudden change in their lives, they can sympathize with Wonwoo more. Though it did take years, they started to understand. And this wait was the hardest time of his life, mainly because he felt like he was completely alone on the face of the earth and nobody could understand his pain. But Mingyu doesn’t have to feel this way.

 

“Listen,” Wonwoo commands, looking directly into Mingyu’s chocolatey-brown eyes, “Every day will feel like hell for you until you tell them. I understand exactly what you’re afraid of, but the longer you wait, the harder it will get. I’m speaking from experience. My family didn’t exactly like the idea of having a gay son at first. They thought it was a disease, so they avoided it for a long time. The best thing I could do in that situation was give them time. And that I did. It may have taken a couple of years for them to figure out that I was no different before coming out than after, but in the end, it was worth it.” Mingyu looks as if he is deep in contemplation, staring out into the now illuminated city through the picture window.

 

Then he turns to face Wonwoo, slowly. He took his hand in his own, carefully studying the lines of his palm before clasping their hands together. Wonwoo’s sure his palms are hot and sweaty, just like much of his body due to this direct contact. “There is nothing more in the world that I want than people who will love me unconditionally, no matter who I am, what I am, or where I am.”

 

Now is his time. He should say that  _ he  _ will love him unconditionally no matter what. But it all gets tangled in his head and comes out, “I’ll always be there for you.”

 

Fear number one.

 

Mingyu looks _into_ his soul and says, “I know I can, we’re friends.”

 

Friends.

 

Friends. . .

  
_ Just Friends _ . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof!  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, y'all need to stop panicking so much, Mingyu isn't gonna get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Mingyu left shortly after 9 because Wonwoo said he had to get up early in the morning. He was lying.

 

The real reason why Mingyu had to go was because Wonwoo needed to cry. Sure, they had only known each other for a little over three weeks, well, technically they’ve known each other for over a decade. But that’s besides the point. Things were going so well. Wonwoo felt like he had finally found someone he could possibly share a special connection with.

 

As he recalls all of their cuddles, hand holding, hugs, soft words, stolen glances, and dates, Wonwoo is reduced to tears. Like, the kind you cry when you get rejected in front of the entire cafeteria. He even turns on his heartbreak playlist and sits in a bubble bath with a tub of ice cream. It’s a tragic sight to behold. A grown man in a bathtub crying his eyes out to sad music and ice cream.

 

And it seemed like the tears had no end. He could swear that he could still hear Mingyu next to him. As he walks through his living room, he swears he can smell his cologne in the air. He sees his sparkly eyes, tan skin, and his sharp canines whenever he closes his eyes. It's _unbearable_

 

And it will only get worse because he has to go to his new house, which is probably just as perfect as the rest of him, and give him his stupid housewarming gift and talk to his stupid friends and his stupid family. _It’s stupid!_

 

*    *    *

 

Wonwoo ‘woke’ up around 10 a.m. to a text from _him_. Yet another sleepless night passes due to Mingyu.

 

**‘Hey, are you still coming to the partay?’**

**9:08 a.m.**

 

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!_ Wonwoo isn’t sure how much more his little heart can take before it gives out.

 

**‘Yes’**

**10:10 a.m.**

 

A response came almost immediately.

 

**‘♡’**

**10:10 a.m.**

 

A heart. A HEART!!!!! Wonwoo doesn’t know how to respond. Does he send a heart back? What would be the repercussions if he didn’t reply at all? Probably nothing good. He bites the bullet.

 

**‘♡’**

**10:11 a.m.**

 

He was so emotionally drained and confused that Wonwoo didn’t even ask where the party was. Maybe he’ll pull a page out of Mingyu’s handbook. He opens his Snapchat, scrolls past all of his friends’ stories, finds Mingyu, and opens the map. He punches the address into his phone so that he can map his way later. It says the drive will take about 45 minutes, and the party starts at noon, so Wonwoo decides to slither out of bed and get ready.

 

An oversized navy blue sweater with a white collar underneath, some light was denim jeans, and his white converse. And, for an intellectual feel, his circular, wire-rimmed glasses. By the time he’s picture perfect, it’s half past 11. Nothing like being fashionably late to your crushes party to make a statement. Throwing on his crème colored trench coat, Wonwoo orders an Über, knowing full well that there will probably be alcohol at the party and he feels up for a drink of four.

 

As he waits outside in the harsh winter air, he goes over the game plan: Find Mingyu, Give him the Gifts, Drink, _Socialize_ , Go home. Just then, his long black Escalade pulls alongside the curb. What? Who said he can’t ride in style?

 

The ride to Mingyu’s house is relatively uneventful. It’s quite a beautiful day out, not a cloud in the sky with the bright sun. He watches out his window as the cars wiz by on the interstate. So many colors. One thing Wonwoo notices is that as they move further outside of the city center, more space opens up. He watches as huge shopping malls that span acres zoom by.

 

The driver says their about 5 minutes away. As soon as they turn off the interstate, Wonwoo is awestruck at the size of some of these houses that they pass. All of the cars on the road are super expensive. All of the lawns look expensively maintained. The smattering of gated communities they pass look threatening with their guardhouses and wrought iron gates.

 

As they turn into Mingyu’s neighborhood, Braymore Estates of Inverness, the yards open up, the houses grow, and the sun shines _ever so slightly_ brighter. He looks like a kid staring at puppies through the window of a pet store as he studies the mansions they pass. Some are made of stone, others of brick, but all look obscenely expensive.

 

Then, they turn onto a new street. Immediately, one house captures his gaze. The exterior of dark brick in contrast with light grey stone oozes a brooding vibe. The house sits at the top of the hill, staring down on all of the others. The closer they drive, the bigger and more breathtaking it seems. The turrets provide a medieval vibe, only matched by the portico and the two open black gates. There is a fountain in the front yard. The driveway is full of all different types of vehicles, some big, others small. Some expensive, others relatively attainable. But all sit at the foot of a modern castle.

 

As Wonwoo steps out of the car, he is absolutely entranced by the residence. He’s never seen a house so big. He takes his bearings. Instinctively, he checks his phone to see if he’s at the right location. But he looks past his phone mere feet and is greeted by Mingyu’s car, parked right outside the front door. The long, black sedan only magnifies the houses wealth and stature. _How can a 23 year old afford such expensive things?_

 

He decides to walk to the front door. As he approaches the massive, double door entrance, he is engulfed by the houses magnitude. He searches for the doorbell, presses it, and is greeted with a regal chime. The door suddenly swings open and Wonwoo is met with the warm embrace of his _friend._

 

“Wonwoo! It's so good to see you.” Mingyu says with a tight embrace. Wonwoo's chest feels tight. “Here, I'll take that and put it with the rest of the gifts.” Mingyu is handed two of the three individually wrapped coffee table books. Wonwoo didn't have time to wrap the third book because he was running short on time this morning. Wonwoo also hands him an envelope containing his card.

 

Mingyu gestures for him to enter the home, “Come on, I'll give you the tour.” Mingyu says with certain enthusiasm behind his voice. Wonwoo is instructed to remove his shoes at the door, a rule to which he complies. As soon as he turns to face Mingyu, he is greeted by a majestic two-story foyer boasting an elegant winding cherry staircase. Wonwoo's jaw is in China, and Mingyu helps him pick it back up.

 

“I know right!” he says with the voice of a giddy child. “The wow factor of this house is through the roof!” Mingyu stands nano-meters away from Wonwoo. To their left is a parlor that houses a circular piano room, an intricately carved fireplace, and antique looking furniture. The walls and fireplace are a bright white. The furniture, on the other hand, is all black. Very baroque. Beneath his feet, Wonwoo stands memorized by the black and white checkered marble tiles that lead into the great room ahead.

 

To their left sits the regal dining room. An oval table with chairs for 10 people lies at the center of a room adorned in crimson and white. The paneling on the lower half of the wall is a pristine white, as is the gorgeously carved crown molding. The upper half of the walls is painted in marbled shades of deeply saturated red, matching the runner on the table and the vase of roses in the center of the room. Paintings adorn both the parlor and the dining room. Impeccable taste if Wonwoo had to say.

 

“Let's go into the great room.” Wonwoo follows the younger forward into a gigantic room with 2-story ceilings. Windows stretch from floor to ceiling, letting in ample light. Large, crimson drapes fall from the ceiling with tassels as big as Wonwoo's fist. The fireplace takes up almost an entire wall, reaching from the checkered floor to the coffered ceiling. A massive chandelier hangs in the center of the room. Beneath the cascade of crystals sits a giant, U-shaped couch, bound in white leather and tufted with hundreds of buttons. On it, several chic fluffy white pillows lay in the corners, with a bright red throw blanket in the center. A circular frosted-glass coffee table sits inside of the U couch with a small, slim white vase and another red rose. There is a surprising lack of books on the coffee table.

 

“This is the Great Room, the center of the house,” Mingyu stands on in front of the windows with his arms reaching above. He looks absolutely triumphant, like a king reigning over his castle.

 

“Follow me. I think you'll like this room.” Wonwoo obeys, following Mingyu through a pair of French doors into a brightly stained wooden paneled room that boasts the same checkered floors as most of the house this far. Up in first glance, Wonwoo notices a bright green, velvety tufted sofa along the back wall. Adjacent are two similarly colored and styled armchairs with tall backs. The other walls are lined with rows upon rows of books. A hundred or more books fill the room.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Wonwoo stops at the center of the room, circling. Taking in the beautiful sight. On the coffee table sits yet another red rose. Roses must be Mingyu's favorite flower.

 

“Just wait, it gets better,” Mingyu says as he opens another pair of French doors. The sight he is greeted by is magical. A white, tufted sofa, much like the one in the great room, only smaller, sits on the back window. The room is almost entirely made of glass. With a small black chandelier in the center of the room, this must be where Mingyu retires to read his novels. The ornate rug beneath his feet screams wealth. The room has a 360 degree view of the backyard, which backs up on two sides to a lake. What a wonderful place for a garden.

 

“This would be the perfect place to drink your morning coffee and read a book,” Wonwoo's eyes sparkle with amazement.

 

“Come on, we still have so much more to see.” Mingyu takes Wonwoo's hand in his own and leads him onto the rest of the tour. Suddenly, Wonwoo forgets why he was apprehensive about coming in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this list of items that Mingyu has around his house.  
> https://www.overstock.com/profile/OstkUser1976423/37ed16d5e3754281b10a6c0f8ceffb7b/lists/Mingyus-House/1154465395/items  
> Thanks for putting up with me for another chapter.  
> Also, if you're wondering what Mingyu's house looks like, I based it closely off of this one.  
> https://www.google.com/maps/place/1320+MacAlpin+Dr,+Inverness,+IL+60010/@42.1221652,-88.1340346,726m/data=!3m2!1e3!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x880fa71f7ef5d85b:0xc0144affa0a3294!8m2!3d42.1221612!4d-88.1318459  
> Or, go onto Google Maps and search 1320 MacAlpin Drive, Inverness, Illinois, 60010


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

If the rest of Mingyu's house looked as ornate and expensive as what he's seen so far, Wonwoo's sure he's never leaving. First, Mingyu guides him through a brightly colored kitchen and an adjacent breakfast room. Then, Mingyu decides to take him upstairs.

 

“I have a surprise. Close your eyes and grab my hand.” Wonwoo obeys the order, covering his tightly shut eyes with one hand and gently gripping Mingyu with the other. They walk like this down a hallway for a few moments. When they come to a stop, he hears a ding, like the to be of an elevator.

 

“Open your eyes,” Wonwoo open to see an elevator. In a house. How extra.

 

“I can't believe this,” he voices. Mingyu faces him, a wide, toothy grin plastered on his gorgeous face.

 

They step into the elevator and climb to the second level. From there, Mingyu shoes him 4 guest bedrooms, each boasting its own ensuite bathroom.

 

The first bedroom has a darker, more masculine color scheme. Grey walls, dark hardwood floors, and dark stained furniture throughout.

 

The second was a little more tame, painted in a cool hue of sky blue, dark hardwood floors continuing into this room. All of the furniture is white, giving the room a subtle beachy vibe.

 

The third toon Mingyu shows his is decorated much like the first. Nothing stands out in particular.

 

But the fourth room they see catches Wonwoo by surprise. Painted in various shades of grey with dinosaur decals on the wall, it's clear this was meant to be a kids room. The same hardwood floors are covered in the center of the room by a thick, fluffy rug, which is in the shape of a dinosaur. There are chests of toys, a mini tool bench, cars everywhere. Clearly a little boys room.

 

But what catches his eye is not one, but two beds, each decorated the same as the other, each sitting on the opposite side of a window. Wonwoo is astounded at how prepared Mingyu is.

 

He must want twins.

 

“This room,” Mingyu says in his smooth voice, “, this room is preplanning.” He quickly shuts the door and they move onto the master bedroom.

 

“Last, but absolutely not least, the master.” Mingyu enunciates the last two words as he opens both French doors leading into what looked more like a fancy hotel suite than a master bedroom.

 

As they enter the room, Wonwoo can't help but say, “Did you hire someone to do all the decorating? It's perfect.” Mingyu just looks at him and chuckles.

 

“No. I did everything myself. All the colors were picked out by me, all the furniture was picked out by me, down to the last dust particle on the statue in the library.” Mingyu stood proud. Wonwoo stood baffled. “Anyways, we need to get on with the tour. Over here, we have the sitting room.”

 

 _‘Quick self note: Mingyu's master bedroom is about the size of my apartment.’_ Wonwoo has never seen such detail put into a bedroom. The sitting room, as Mingyu described it, was very similar to the one that lies adjacent to the library. The ceiling is glass, which provides excellent reading light. The color scheme of the whole room seems to be white. All the walls are white paneled wood with a white marbled paint. All the furniture is white, leather,and tufted. Just like the couch in the living room.

 

It's amazing how good all this white looks. It doesn't feel like a hospital or anything, because Mingyu threw in pops of vibrant colors here and there. From the paintings on the wall to the pillows on his enormous bed, everything blends perfectly.

 

“There's a balcony over here that looks over the yard and the lake” Mingyu gestures through yet another pair of French doors. “And over here is the bathroom.” They walk into a huge ensuite that has all white marble floors, a shower big enough for at least 4 people, and a humongous whirlpool tub. Wonwoo has never seen anything like this.

 

“How?” He asks, turning to the proud owner of this megalithic mansion.

 

“I've done my work.” Mingyu says, reaching out for Wonwoo's hand. “Come on, we still have the basement.”

 

This time, they take the stairs down, receiving glances from the other party goers. Some shake Mingyu's hand, others offer a simple nod. But all of them seem to be just as astounded as Wonwoo is.

 

Once down in the basement, Mingyu speaks again, “I'm especially proud of what I did down here.” He tightens the grip on Wonwoo's hand, which is probably sweaty and disgusting. Mingyu leads him into a game room, stocked with classic arcade games like Pac Man, Skee Ball, Ping Pong, air hockey, a shooting game, and two of the motorcycle racing games. The room next door is an in home theatre with black leather chairs.

 

“And the piece de resistance, my favorite room,” Mingyu punches on a code on a keypad and swings open the door, “The Wine Cellar!” Wonwoo's eyes pop out of their sockets at the sight of nearly a thousand bottles of wine, organised by price.

 

“How did you find this house?” Wonwoo asks, amazement lacing his tone.

 

“I found it any other way you'd find a house,” he answers.

 

Wonwoo asks, “Zillow?” only to receive a chuckle and a head shake in return.

 

“I drove around looking” he says, their faces mere inches apart. “Come on, let's get the party started!” Mingyu leads him back upstairs and into the Great room, setting him down right next to himself on the gigantic couch.

 

“Hello, can I have everybody's attention, please,” Mingyu stands next to a sitting Wonwoo, capturing the attention of everyone in the house. “First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my housewarming party,” _applause_ , “All of you mean something special to me, friends and family alike.” He places his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo goes stiff, immediately sitting up straight with his hands on his lap. “Now, we can start with the gifts and move onto the food afterwards.” _another round of applause_.

 

Everyone shuffles into the great room to watch Mingyu as he opens everyone’s presents. A few people that Wonwoo doesn’t recognise carry in the pile of presents from the office down the hall. There are presents the size of chairs, some the size of jewelry boxes. Wonwoo immediately spots the ones he contributed to the pile. He isn’t necessarily sad about not going all out on his gift, but he is nervous that it won’t be well received and that it is the cheapest thing here. Although, he doesn’t show this worry, keeping a stoic face as the mountain of presents are presented before them.

 

Mingyu takes a seat right next to Wonwoo, so close in fact that their thighs brush every now and then. As he starts opening the presents, reading all of the cards out loud, _fuuuuuuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck_ , he hands off the opened ones to Wonwoo, who sets them next to him on the couch. The biggest one so far was a tablet from this guy named Jun, who claims it’s for his smart home hookup. Another large gift was a four foot garden statue. Mingyu was very grateful for both.

 

Time went by and Wonwoo was absentmindedly passing along the presents, not really engaged in the banter that was going on. But when he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder, he looked up to see a beaming Mingyu in front of him.

 

“I’m opening yours now.” He said, matter of factly. Wonwoo nodded and the younger turned and opened the card. That’s when the sudden realization that it would be read out loud kicked in again. His stomach dropped.

 

“Mingyu, though our time together so far has been brief, I feel as if we have grown closer together. In grade school, our relationship was trivial. As any child has a friend, you were mine. However, when you moved away, only then did I realize how much you meant to me, being as you were my only friend. And so, my dearest companion, this is why I wish to only grow ever closer, and never apart. With love, Wonwoo.” When Mingyu stopped reading the card, there was complete silence. Wonwoo wanted to run away to Africa and never come back. The silence was destructive, tearing away at the stoic façade he had created before, causing a slight tremble in his left leg.

 

“Wonwoo,: Mingyu’s husky voice broke the silence. As if nobody else was in the room, Mingyu said, “Do you really feel that way about me?” Wonwoo gave a small nod, looking Mingyu dead in his warm eyes. That’s when it happened.

  
Mingyu leaned in and kissed Wonwoo ever so gently on the forehead. _Tragically platonic_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This house is so extra


	10. Chapter 10

   Chapter 10  


   Wonwoo looks away slowly, so as to not alarm the people surrounding them. He can see questioning faces from the small crowd. He feels like he can hear their criticisms, hear their stones being thrown at Mingyu’s glass castle. These are Mingyu’s friends, but they seem so uncomfortable with the kiss. _It was just a peck._ _That’s it. It didn’t mean anything._

 

    But that very saddening fact is why Wonwoo was so uncomfortable with it himself. It _was_ just a peck, but it was from Mingyu, so it _did_ mean something. He just didn’t know what. That kiss could forever open the gates into Mingyu’s heart, or forever lock them with the rusty key of friendship.

 

    Nevertheless, Mingyu was grateful for the gift Wonwoo had given him. He knew exactly where to put them. Right on the coffee table in front of them. And then, as if nothing ever happened, Mingyu continued with the presents and Wonwoo continued to shuttle them to their temporary destination. This was sad and boring to Wonwoo. But he would do _anything_ for Mingyu.

 

    After presents were done and over with, everyone disbursed for the kitchen. Wonwoo decides to stay back, deeming the quiet library a more suitable destination than the crowded kitchen. He kinda had the hankering to play the piano in the adjacent parlor, but it looked expensive. He deemed it so due to the name, _Bösendorfer_. He’s only ever heard of Yamaha and Steinway, and that name, which sounded fancier than both, made it even more expensive in his mind.

 

    Wonwoo looks through the rows of books on the shelf. Most of them are romances that he’s either heard of or read before. Some of them are new to him. He picks one in particular that catches his eye, Lovers Quarrel. It’s a hefty book, feeling its weight with his scrawny arms as he pulls it from the shelf.

 

    He and the book make their way to the conservatory style sitting room connected to the library. Even though it's only just after 3 in the afternoon, the sun is starting to make its descent to the horizon. Wonwoo feels like a butterfly, trapped in a Mason jar, looking out at the tranquil world beyond the glass. And suddenly, he feels content.

 

The book proves to be more interesting than any of the other festivities. He has been reading, unbothered for seven and a half chapters, the equivalent of about two hours of reading. By now, the sun hangs low in the sky, forcing Wonwoo to reach for the light switch.

 

But someone else beats him to it.

 

Mingyu walks into the room with two glasses of sparkling rosé in hand. He hands one to Wonwoo after he turns on the lights, who immediately accepts the drink, and sits in the chair next to him.

 

“I'm exhausted,” the younger admits, taking a small sip from the glass. Wonwoo also takes a sip from his, the sweetness of the wine and warmth of the alcohol making a very nice combination.

 

“Understandable,” Wonwoo says without looking up from his book. Mingyu dramatically shifts in his chair and catches Wonwoo's attention. “What?”

 

“Are you mad at me?” He asks with a childish tone.

 

“Why would I be mad at you, Mingyu?” Wonwoo sets the book down to make full eye contact with him. _Sure_ he was a little salty about where their relationship was going, but it wasn't anything he was mad at Mingyu for. It was mostly his own fault for harboring feelings for the other, when they clearly weren't being reciprocated.

 

“You could be mad that I embarrassed you earlier,” that _was_ something that _did_ happen, but Wonwoo found it more heartbreaking than embarrassing.

 

“If you wanted to make a fool of me, then you _should_ have kissed me more passionately,” Wonwoo says, teasingly. He wears a small Cheshire smile as he takes a slightly larger sip of the wine.

 

And, as if nothing had been said between the two, Wonwoo goes,back to reading. Already engulfed in the book, he was too distracted to notice that Mingyu had gotten out of his chair, moved over to the sofa where he sat, and pushed the book down. Mingyu stood tall in front of him.

 

Wonwoo looked up with a questioning gaze, “What the fuck was that for?”

 

But his question wasn't answered by words. _Oh no._ Mingyu simply bent down and placed his lips on top of Wonwoo's.

 

Heart racing, remembering the horrible dream from a few nights back, Wonwoo could barely comprehend just how soft the kiss was. He failed to notice how Mingyu closed his eyes as he leaned into him _ever_ so gently. He failed to notice how Mingyu caged him in with one hand on either side of his thighs. He failed to notice his own hands reaching up to cradle the younger’s face.

 

And, as quickly as the ordeal had started, it ended. Mingyu stood inches from Wonwoo, eyes darting across his face. Wonwoo could not hide the burning heat of the blush for long. He also couldn't stop staring into Mingyu's seductive eyes. They bathed him in warm fuzzies every time their gazed locked together.

 

Wonwoo was stunned. He didn't know how to react, so he doesn't.  He just sits there, face centimeters from Mingyu's, staring into his eyes with no emotion on his face.

 

 _That_ was his mistake.

 

As he reads Mingyu's eyes, he notices the pain behind them. As if this sudden realization was a wake up call to him, Mingyu backed away from the still stunned man, and walked out of the room, leaving an internally confused Wonwoo to revel in his thoughts.

 

 _What have I done? “_ Mingyu must hate me now” Wonwoo says in a quiet, defeated voice. He was certain his idiotic actions had finally caused the younger to snap. Now, he has to come to terms with living his life _without_ a certain tall, kind, handsome young man.

 

“I wouldn't jump to any conclusions, now” a man, around his age, walks into the room and takes a seat in the same chair Mingyu was just in. At first glance, the stranger seems _incredibly_ douchebaggy. He just oozes fuckboy, and Wonwoo is having absolutely none of it.

 

“Who are you? And why are you eavesdropping?” Wonwoo’s tone seeps criticism. Exactly who did this stranger think he was waltzing in on Wonwoo having a tiny mental breakdown?

 

“I’m Seungcheol, a friend of Mingyu’s. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.” That _fucker_. Wonwoo already hates this guy.

 

Wait a minute.

 

“What did you say your name was?” Wonwoo narrows his eyes skeptically. He’s heard the name before, but not from Mingyu.

 

“Seungcheol.” He looks questioningly at Wonwoo, probably judging him for drinking as his gaze shifts between him and the glass of wine on the table next to him. Never mind that. Wonwoo has definitely heard the name before.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be acquainted with Joshua Hong, would you?” he asks the man across from him.

 

“I am indeed acquainted with him. Why? Are you a friend of his?” Seungcheol look like he’s hiding something, not necessarily important, but he’s hiding something nonetheless. “That’s besides the point, though. You really shouldn’t make assumptions based off of one tiny miscommunication.” He’s seriously trying his hardest to not throw this asshole out of the window. But, he stops himself because one: this isn’t his house, and two: Seungcheol could 100% grind him to a pulp if he so much as looked at him the wrong way.

 

So, instead, Wonwoo just says, “Why are you so adamant on saying that Mingyu doesn’t hate me? You don’t know me. You don’t know anything that happened between us. You don’t know what happens between us.” Wonwoo feels unnaturally defensive today. Probably the alcohol talking.

 

Seungcheol leans forward in his chair. Admittedly, it’s a little intimidating. “Mingyu and I share conversations on a daily basis. Your name has come into those conversations increasingly more frequently these past few weeks.” Wonwoo is intrigued. “The way Mingyu talks about you, about how you make him feel, it scares me.” _Oh fuck._

 

“Is it bad?” Wonwoo impatiently asks. He doesn’t know how he would live with himself if he’d been hurting Mingyu all along. He’d probably just jump off a cliff.

 

“No, not at all.” a sigh of relief, “but that’s what’s scaring me so much.”

 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo is really confused. All this time, he’d been kind of a tease, but he’s always been genuinely grateful and thankful for Mingyu’s existence in his life. The way Seungcheol describes their conversations forces Wonwoo to draw one of two conclusions:

 

Wonwoo is being friend-zoned.

 

Or.

 

Mingyu has feelings for Wonwoo too.

 

“What I mean is—” Here we go. The moment of truth. “Mingyu has never had a long standing relationship before.” well _shit!_ Wonwoo could damn well be right! “Like, a romantic one.” Seungcheol continues, “And the way he talks about you, with such enthusiasm, it scares me that _you_ might be his first.” Wonwoo feels his blood pressure going through the roof. Could Mingyu _actually_ like him back? This is a stretch, but he’s made riskier decisions on less information.

 

“Are you saying Mingyu has feelings for me?” The question sits in the air for a second or two. The neurons in Wonwoo’s head are firing at light speed, causing confusion and lightheadedness. That also could just be the alcohol talking. To make sure that that statement is correct, Wonwoo peeks at his glass of wine.

 

He’s only had two sips.

 

Seungcheol runs his fingers through his thick black hair, “I don’t want to misinterpret anything that I’ve seen or heard, but in my opinion, I do believe that Mingyu has feelings for you.” Wonwoo does an internal backflip. _Could it be true? Do his ears deceive him?_

 

What if he gave Mingyu the wrong signals? He could seriously be making a mistake right now if he doesn’t confess. He’s never been one to crave angst, nor has he been one to thrive off of it. To save face, Wonwoo decides to cut their little meeting short in hopes of finding the host of the party and confessing to him. “Thank you.” Seungcheol’s face drops. He stands to stop him, but it’s too late. Wonwoo is already out the door.

 

This house is seriously a maze. The crowd of people doesn’t make finding Mingyu any easier either. The music is too loud, blasting some pop song that’s too overplayed on the radio. Everybody seems to be having a good time, but that’s probably die to that fact that 95% of them are drunk off their asses. _At a housewarming party?_ _How distasteful._

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the people dancing in the foyer or the couples making out on the stairs or the couch or behind this door and that door. Around that corner and in the kitchen. _Seriously_ , is everyone getting some but him?

 

He decides to check the only fitting room in his opinion. The master bedroom. Of course, that would mean walking through a minefield of couples sucking each other’s faces off, but if the consequence was finding Mingyu, he’d sacrifice that.

 

Dodging the empty bottles and glasses that litter the staircase, Wonwoo completes the trek to the bedroom with haste. He wants to get this done and over with. However, as he approaches the door to the room, he slows down, going over exactly what he would say and playing it over and over again in his head.

 

_“Mingyu, I know this may seem rushed, but I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Every day, you make my life so much brighter. Your kindness has brought me out of the shadows of my apartment. I love your cooking. Who wouldn’t. That’s why I’ve come to confess something important to you. I have feelings for you.”_

 

Once, twice, three times, Wonwoo replays his monologue. Deeming it worthy of an Oscar, he walks towards the door. His heart is not running faster than it ever has before. The butterflies in his stomach try to claw their way out of his throat. His clenched fists collect sweat. It’s truly disgusting. But no matter.

 

He reaches for the door handle.

 

He takes one last deep breath before opening the door and letting it all out. He clamps his eyes shut as he swings open the door.

 

Then he begins, sensing another presence in the room, “Mingyu, I know—” his words hit a brick wall when he opens his eyes. Not from nervousness nor from lack of oxygen. . .

  
. . . but from the fact that Mingyu was standing two yards away from him in the embrace of another man. Wonwoo knows this man all too well. It’s Seungkwan. And if his suspicions are correct, Seungkwan is cheating on Vernon with Mingyu. _His_ Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABAAM! Hit ya again with this double feature today.  
> Things are heating up, huh? Tee hee  
> What is Wonwoo getting himself into?  
> Hope you've enjoyed it :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Mingyu springs up, eyes connecting immediately with Wonwoo's. The man has tears in his eyes. Seungkwan walks over to try and explain himself, but it's too late. Wonwoo has left the building.

What's left is a shell, the façade of a man who was once filled with such excitement, such joy, but now is reduced to rubble and sadness. He falls to his knees, sobbing. Luckily it's only the three of them within earshot, because Wonwoo's broken heart screams for mercy. Mingyu doesn't know what to do. Seungkwan is knelt next to the broken man, trying to console him, but to no avail.

 

The cries of pain stab at Mingyu's heart, each one penetrating deeper and deeper into his soul. He knows where he went wrong. He knows he's the cause of his pain. But he can't bring himself to speak, lest be break down to tears.

 

“How could you,” Wonwoo cries, curled in a ball on the floor. Though he may be a wee bit of a crybaby, this was no laughing matter. Wonwoo was about to give Mingyu his heart, and he just smacked it out of his hands. It now sits, shattered into a billion pieces scattered across the dark wood floor.

 

It's now Mingyu's turn to come to Wonwoo's side. Seungkwan takes a step back, assessing the damage.

 

He reaches for the sobbing man, but is met his a slap to the hand. Wonwoo feels used. Tricked. Deceived.

 

The gesture sears Mingyu's heart. “Wonwoo-” he utters as he brings the still bawling man to his chest. Mingyu sits on the floor, legs wrapped around Wonwoo, who cries into his chest. The two fit perfectly, like lock and key.

 

“I never meant to hurt you like this,” Mingyu coos, rocking back and forth gently. Seungkwan has exited the room by now. It was not his place to stay and watch the chaos unfold.

 

“Y- you and Seungkwan, w- what was t- that?” He asks between hiccups and tears. Mingyu holds him tighter, for fear of the smaller flying away.

 

“I came to my room to take a breather out on the balcony,” Mingyu explains. “Seungkwan was in here with Vernon, doing God knows what.” Wonwoo's cries grow in volume. Mingyu's heart spills out on the floor. He can feel the lump in his throat forming. “He noticed that I wasn't looking so happy and asked what was wrong.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, face wet and red from crying. He asks, “W- what was the m- matter?” Even in his time of sorrow, Wonwoo cares for the younger.

 

“I felt as if I was running down a road that ends nowhere.” a cryptic answer, but one nonetheless. Wonwoo just buries his face in Mingyu's chest and cries.

 

“Is it because of the kiss?” Wonwoo proclaims softly after a couple of minutes of continues sobs. Mingyu had to do a double take.

 

“Yes,” the younger says in a small voice. He knows it wasn't right. The kiss was rushed, chaste, hasty. It didn't mean anything. That's why Wonwoo-

 

Soft, warm lips found their way to his. Wonwoo, with expert precision, had timed the kiss _perfectly_ , stopping all doubts Mingyu had before.

 

He then felt Wonwoo pull away from him, so to stop that from happening, Mingyu wrapped his arms around him, pulling deeper into the kiss. This time, it felt right. This time, both parties knew this crossed the finely defined boundaries of friends, and they were willing to accept the consequences.

 

It would be cliché to say sparks flew, but it wouldn't be a lie. Wonwoo's heart pulled itself back together and beat faster than ever. The tears now had a new reason to fall: redemption.

 

In the heat of moment, Mingyu whispered, “Wonwoo-”, catching the other off guard. Suddenly remembering the destructive power of his dream, Wonwoo clung to Mingyu impossibly closer.

 

Seeing this as a sign, Mingyu wrapped Wonwoo's legs around him, picked him up with ease, and gently laid him down in bed, all the while making sure to not break the kiss. He climbs over the smaller, one leg on either side of the other’s. Wonwoo runs his fingers through Mingyu's hair, interlocking them behind his neck.

 

They could stay like this forever, of course, they are adults. However, the swell of music reminds them of their current situation. Wonwoo doesn't want to let go. Mingyu _has_ to let go.

 

“It's almost ten.” Mingyu says mischievously. Wonwoo nods. “I'd say it's time to hit the hay,” Wonwoo nods.

 

Mingyu leaves Wonwoo alone in his massive bed. From beyond the closed door, Wonwoo can distinguish the cut off of the music, a cheer, and then good nights. Cars start up. Laughter rings through the air. And after about twenty minutes, there is silence.

 

Mingyu enters the bedroom quietly, tiptoeing over to the bed. He climbs in, under the covers, and finds Wonwoo, curling up around him. Wonwoo hums, clearly enjoying the soothing sensation of comfort and love.

 

The cuddles are soft and warm. Wonwoo nestles closer to Mingyu. Close enough that he can make out the sharp definition of the younger’s midsection. Wonwoo feels safe in Mingyu's grasp, strong arms protecting him from the cruel world beyond the gates of his house.

 

_And then it hits him._

 

Of all the time he's spent with Mingyu, not a second of it was filled with regret. He  likes the way Mingyu talks to him, like they've been friends forever. He trusts Mingyu, maybe even with his life. He'd been so spoilt by Mingyu, and who doesn't love to be spoilt. And, since he's already done so much for Wonwoo, Wonwoo decides that without a doubt he'd do anything for Mingyu. He'd walk his non existent dog for him. He'd watch his non existent kids for him. He'd go shopping with him if he ever wanted that. Wonwoo would probably take a bullet for Mingyu if he had to.

 

_And that's where he's learned something._

 

Something so profound and impactful that he takes a few moments to recap just what it was that was happening. Wonwoo has never liked someone before. Sure he's taken a look at a guy and said to himself, _Damn, He's fine_ , but it takes a lot for him to open up emotionally to someone. Maybe something's _different_ about Mingyu.

 

From their first encounter at the club almost a month ago, Wonwoo noticed how whenever Mingyu was around, he’d become flustered and tongue tied. His palms would get sweaty, his voice would tremble, and he would blush incessantly. Wonwoo's never had that happen around someone else. He's never been so connected with someone else before. He's never been so dependant on the presence of another person before. Suddenly, he realizes why Seungcheol was scared of Mingyu liking Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo likes him back. _Waaaaaay_ too much for his own liking.

 

But that doesn't stop him. It actually encourages him. He doesn't want Mingyu to be the one that got away because he isn't sure if he'll ever meet someone who looks at him the way Mingyu does. He doesn't know if he'll meet anyone as kind or caring as Mingyu. He's afraid of being alone.

 

_A recluse, afraid of being alone._

 

Mingyu has changed something inside of him. Wonwoo feels it anytime the younger boy is around. He feels the butterflies. His heart races. His blood pressure soars. He tends to cry when Mingyu isn’t around. He frankly doesn't know what to do when Mingyu isn’t in the picture. After what feels like hours of self deliberation, Wonwoo has come to a solid conclusion:

 

As if his life flashes before his eyes, Wonwoo sees images of him and Mingyu holding hands as they walk down the street. He  sees images of him and Mingyu going out to dinner. He sees himself playing the piano while Mingyu cheers him on. He sees kids, a house, some cars, family vacations. All of it sounds so good to him. He wants to share his life with Mingyu. What other way is there to live if Mingyu isn't beside him? There is no future without Mingyu. Wonwoo knows it. He can _feel_ it, as if it's right in front of him, staring him in the face.

 

_He is in love with Mingyu._

 

Wonwoo wants to say it. He wants to shout it from the rooftop, that he loves Mingyu. His brain screams at him to do it, to tell him, but he's too intoxicated by Mingyu to do anything. He's too busy living in his perfect world where he and Mingyu are together forever, with their twins, visiting his parents in Korea, doing _God knows what_ type of gross ass domestic shit. It clouds his mind. It calms him down. But he doesn't want to ruin it. Wonwoo doesn't want to ruin his only shot at a better life.

 

So Mingyu is the one that says it.

 

“I love you, Wonwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to trust me.  
> Ngl, this made me cry a little.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of dinner dates, quiet nights on the couch, all with lots of cuddling, hand holding, and the occasional kiss. Wonwoo was on a high. He was promoted to district manager, meaning he was in charge of the entire Chicagoland branch of Goldsmith’s. He also received a healthy pay raise, allowing him to buy gifts for Mingyu here and there. It made the younger happy, but it never brought Wonwoo the piece of mind he needed.

 

But Wonwoo was still unsure about where their relationship was going. They hadn't put a label on anything yet, but they also hasn't crossed second base yet. Wonwoo wants to wait until he's sure Mingyu will stay to give all of himself the the other. But he can't help but wonder if Mingyu was satisfied with _just_ holding hands or _just_ cuddling. Wonwoo is a man too, and men have needs.

 

Sometimes, after Mingyu goes home after one of their movie nights, Wonwoo sits to one side of the bathtub and imagines Mingyu staring back at him, mirroring his pose. It's nights like these where he finds it especially hard to let the younger go.

 

And, sometimes, when they're sitting on the couch or in the car, Mingyu looks at him a certain way that makes him want the other to ravage his body. He want Mingyu to take him, _right there._ It's the fire in his eye, or the timbre of his voice that makes Wonwoo feel things he hasn't felt before.

 

Label or not, Wonwoo want Mingyu. He _needs_ Mingyu. He has Mingyu.

 

It's now, one warm, sunny mid-March afternoon where Wonwoo receives a Snapchat from Mingyu. It's a picture of him, in his suit, sitting at his desk, with the caption, “Be Mine?”. At first, Wonwoo thought it was a joke, judging from the cutesy pouty face that Mingyu wore in the photo.

 

Then he started actually thinking. They have been “talking” for two months, they started kissing late last month, and they both have been becoming increasingly clingy to each other. The timing is right for this type of question to be posed.

 

In return, Wonwoo sent a selfie with him in a cat filter that said, “more than anything”.

 

Since his promotion, Wonwoo has been allowed to make his own hours, so long as he works at least 30 a week. It's 5, so he decides to leave. He speed walks to his car, parked in the garage next to the store. Once inside, he screams at the top of his lungs. “ MINGYU IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!!!”

 

On his way to Mingyu's house, he stops by the best florist Chicago has to offer and picked up three dozen red roses. The bouquet weighs about six pounds and smells devine, and it only costs him close to $300. _But he'll do anything for Mingyu._ With the bouquet safely buckled into the passenger seat, he makes the 45 minute drive to the other boy’s mansion.

 

The ride to Mingyu's house takes longer than normal because of rush hour traffic coming out of the city. But once he arrives, Wonwoo's stomach falls into his ass. He  forgot about the gates, and he isn't even sure Mingyu's home, judging by the lack of internal lights on.

 

Wonwoo drives up to the intercom system on the gate and presses call. A harsh beep rings through the air before Mingyu's voice falls on his ears. “Hello, who is this?”

 

Wonwoo answers almost immediately, “It's me, gyu,” Did I mention they have each other nicknames? Mingyu's nickname is gyu, or Mingdaddy if he's feeling nasty. Wonwoo's nickname is Wonton or Woohoo, based off of how cute Mingyu feels.

 

“Who's ‘Me’?” Mingyu is absolutely adorable, pretending like he doesn't know Wonwoo.

 

“Let me in, doofus. I have a surprise” There is no further argument. The gates click and open slowly. As Wonwoo pulls up to the front door around the circular motor court, he feels like he's on top of the world. All of this confidence is unprecedented, and he's sure it will only last so long. Wonwoo unbuckles himself and the flower child, then he makes the short walk to the front door. Even though this isn’t his first time at Mingyu's house, he's still amazed at the scale of the building. This wow factor must seem to stay forever.

 

_Ding dong_

 

Wonwoo hears footsteps echo through the house as they quickly make their way to the door. “Wonuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Mingyu says as he immediately hugs the man in question. If he wasn't careful, he'd crush the roses.

 

“Look what I got” Wonwoo singsongs, pulling the bouquet from behind his back. Mingyu's eyes widen, taking in the magnitude of the arrangement. Wonwoo passes the flowers to their receiver, who smells them and lets out an orgasmic moan. Wonwoo would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on, _even a little_.

 

Mingyu looks up at him and smiles. What he did next came as a surprise. Mingyu, with his strong, burly arms, lifted Wonwoo off the ground, kissing him firmly. The older wrapped his legs around Mingyu's waist, wanting this kiss to last forever.

 

Mingyu got the hint.

 

He stepped backwards, into the foyer, turning around and closing the door at the same time. Wonwoo wasn't surprised by how little effort it took to lift him, only because he hardly ate. What did surprise him was that, with the snap of his finger, Mingyu had managed to take them to the couch in the great room, caging him between the seat and his body. It was _sexy_.

 

At some point between his entrance and now, a few minutes later, Mingyu had the mood lighting turned on. The piano was playing smooth jazz in the other room, and the fireplace was lit. Wonwoo finds it increasingly difficult to control himself. Every time Mingyu's lips meet his skin, a jolt of electricity runs through his entire body. Seconds after, Wonwoo finds that Mingyu is unbuttoning his shirt.

 

_Pause._

 

_‘Do I let this go on and probably have the best night of my life at the cost of a possible long- lasting relationship with the man of my dreams, or do I stop now while I'm ahead?’_

 

Not only is a future with _Mingyu_ at stake, but Wonwoo has one more embarrassing fact to weigh.

 

He's still a virgin.

 

“Mingyu-” the name comes out more as a moan and less as a sentence starter. _Damn it!_ By now, Mingyu's shirt is completely off, exposing his chiseled torso and pecks. Wonwoo can't help but drool.

 

Then, at probably the worst possible moment, Wonwoo blurts out, “Wait.” causing the younger to stop in his tracks and give the cherry red Wonwoo his space, albeit only several inches.

 

“Is something wrong?” Mingyu asks in a small yet concerned voice.

 

“I- I just don't know if I'm ready.” Wonwoo can't meet the other in his eyes. He's too embarrassed.

 

Mingyu takes the cue and puts his shirt back on. Wonwoo feels like an asshole. He wants to give himself to Mingyu, but _now_ just doesn't feel right. _Now_ might be rushed. _Now_ could be a mistake. _Now_ is his chance.

 

“What are we?” Mingyu asks gently, taking Wonwoo by complete surprise, as he was just about to say those same words. He doesn't want to answer, but he must.

 

“I want us to be more than just friends, Mingyu.” This time, Wonwoo looks deep into Mingyu's sultry eyes, seeing a spark of life egnite as the words leave his lips. Wonwoo isn’t worried. He knows he won’t get rejected. He can feel it.

 

“Then be my everything, Wonwoo. Be my everything.” Mingyu looks down at him, lust pouring out of his gaze. He was overwhelmed with joy, hearing that the man who he had invested so much into wants him just as much. It's a sweet feeling, tingly, when someone tells you they want you.

 

“I would never want to be anything else,” Wonwoo says with a smile on his face. His nose scrunches up when he smiles like this, and it is truly a sight to behold.

 

“Oh my god, seriously!” Mingyu shouts, sending his voice throughout the house. Wonwoo nods. Jumping up and down with childish joy, Mingyu does his happy dance, to which Wonwoo can't help but laugh at.

 

They stay like this, delightfully unaware that their future together began moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break. I was sick. Hope you've had a good weekend: -)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

This year, Chicago has been unseasonably warm, making for an earlier than normal spring. Weather like this made Wonwoo happy. He's always been fond of the years first thunderstorms, transforming the dead, lifeless plants into vibrant shades of green. It's times like this where he wishes he could press life's metaphorical pause button, taking in every second of the transformation.

 

Wonwoo received a call from Mingyu, who is added in his contacts as ‘Momgyu' due to the maternal nature of the younger boy. The call was an inquiry, a date was planned. However, this date would be vastly different from all their previous ones.

 

_“Will you help me plant my flower garden?”_

 

Wonwoo,  who throughout much of his time in Ornamental Horticulture was called ‘Black Thumb’, quickly declined, on the basis that he would, “kill everything I touch, including you.”

 

The younger, however, would not take no for an answer, and responded, “Then you can watch me, baby. I need you with me.”

 

_Of course his heart melted. Of course he had an eargasm. Of course he agreed without thinking a second time. It was Mingyu, and he was Mingyu's ‘Baby'._

 

“I'll be over no later than 10. Be ready. . .” Wonwoo paused, biting his lip in apprehension, “. . . _daddy_ ”. He heard choking on the other end and smiled until his nose scrunches up. He's found it, Mingyu's kink. _A daddy kink_.

 

After their call ends, Wonwoo checks the weather in order to judge his attire. Seeing a perfect 68° forecast with no chance of rain, Wonwoo pads over to his wardrobe in search of a gardening outfit. After only minutes of deliberation, he goes for a pair of Doc Martin’s, some rolled up black jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, and a red flannel, all topped off with a black sun hat. Admittedly, he looks more like a mid-life crisis mom than himself, but it got the point across.

 

Wonwoo, having a few more extra dollars lying around since his promotion, decides to bring along a picnic style lunch. He finds the basket, folding a red and white checkered blanket inside so they don't have to sit on the grass. Wonwoo packs a baguette, an assortment of meats and cheeses, and a bottle of champagne with two crystal flutes. Life is good.

 

On his way, Wonwoo notices that traffic is a little thinner than normal on I-90. Whatever the case may be, he's not complaining, as he makes it to Mingyu's house in record time. The sky is bright and cloudless, a perfect day for gardening.

 

The gates are already open when Wonwoo arrives, and he sees a brand new matte black Range Rover parked in the driveway. This is by far the sexiest car he has ever seen. It puts his bland Chevy SUV to shame. As he pulls to a stop, Mingyu pops out from the garage area with a wheelbarrow full of tools, bags of dirt, and a few potted plants. He's wearing a mouth wateringly tight shirt, cargo shorts, and Timberland’s. He looks like a dad(dy). Mingyu gestures for him to follow him through the portico between the house and the garage. Wonwoo unbuckles and picks up the basket.

 

“Hey ‘Gyu.” He calls. The other turns and nods for him to continue, “Where can I put this? I packed us a lunch.” Mingyu gently sets the wheelbarrow down and slowly, _sexily_ , jogs over to Wonwoo, who at this point has lost all muscle control in his jaw.

 

Mingyu juns his hand through his hair, looking fucking gorgeous in the process. Once in front of Wonwoo, he extends his hand to take the basket. But some ancient part of Wonwoo's brain tells him not to hand it to him immediately, rather hide it behind his back playfully. So, with a cheesy grin, Wonwoo holds the basket with both hands behind his back. Mingyu pauses, looking slightly confused. But this would only prove temporary as he places his outstretched hand on the small of Wonwoo's back and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

 

This earns a whistle from a guy running with his dog. Wonwoo pulls away shyly as he turns away from a laughing Mingyu to hide his beet red face. Mingyu notices and puts a hand to each of Wonwoo's cheeks and pulls him into another, much longer kiss.

 

Eventually, Mingyu grabbed hold of the basket and took it to the Range Rover parked in front of the door. _Blasphemy_

 

“Why are you putting it in there? Won't the the champagne get warm?” Mingyu, as if it was something from a sci-fi movie, placed his wrist on the back of the car, unlocking it and opening the trunk at the same time. _Holy shit_.

 

“There's a fridge back here.” Mingyu said in a tone that made it seem like having no fridge in the back of your car seem ridiculous.

 

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes. “Whose car is that anyway?” Mingyu immediately turns with a confused look on his face.

 

“Mine.” He said matter of factly.

 

Wonwoo is puzzled, “I thought you had a sedan.” He thinks he's going insane.

 

“I do.” Mingyu says, closing the trunk with the touch of a button.

 

“Wait a minute. Why do you ha-” Mingyu cuts him off with another kiss. When they pull away, Mingyu grabs the older’s hand and leads him through the archway into a practical parking lot. Wonwoo has never seen Mingyu's house from this angle. Behind the portico, there are three garage doors on the left and two on the right. _A 5 car garage!_

 

“Why does anyone need this many garage doors?” Mingyu doesn't respond. But, when he pulls out his phone and clicks a button on the screen, all five doors open simultaneously, revealing not only Mingyu's black Mercedes, but two other cars. One, a white Maserati, and the other a white. . . _wait a minute_ . _Is that a. . ._

 

“My pride and joy, a Rolls Royce Ghost.” Wonwoo has never seen a car this expensive in his life. It has to be worth at least $200,000.

 

“Wanna take a ride?” Mingyu looks at him with a serious look in his eyes.

 

“Maybe later. Right now, though, let's get to gardening.” Mingyu nods and leads Wonwoo to the backyard, where three or four pallets of plants, ranging from small trees to hostas, dit the area. There is another two wheelbarrows filled with bulbs of different flowers. Large, limestone river stones outline the perimeter of the three gardens they will be planting.

 

“ _Holy shit_ ” they have a lot of work ahead of them.

 

Wonwoo did end up helping Mingyu after all. He was in charge of planting the hundreds of bulbs according to a very well planned map of each garden. Most of the flowers were red and white tulips, but some others were mixed in as well.

 

While he gently placed the bulbs in the ground, Mingyu was digging holes and planting trees. _He so fuckin’ strong_. According to the map, Mingyu had placed two sugar maples, three Japanese flowering cherries, and a willow by the time Wonwoo had planted around 40 bulbs. There was also tall prairie grass that Mingyu plants, giving the garden a rustic feel.

 

That was one garden, and it has taken them just past noon to finish it. Wonwoo had decided that a break was in order.

 

“Hey,” he say I'm in a sweet, low voice, catching Mingyu by surprise. The older wraps his arms around Mingyu's waist and nuzzles into his back. “Do you want to eat lunch now?” Mingyu turns around to give him a proper hug. They stand for a few minutes, in each other's arms, listening to the birds and the breeze, the neighbor’s lawn mower and the cars in the busy street outside of the subdivision. It's peaceful as the smell of grass and dirt and Mingyu's sweat fill Wonwoo's nose.

 

After a while, Mingyu leans down to place his forehead on Wonwoo's. He gazes deeply into the shorter’s eyes and whispers, “I love you.” Wonwoo smiles and kisses the taller.

 

And for once in his life, he's content with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of foreshadowing never hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the notes here for a reason: This is a naughty chapter.

Chapter 14

_ Blurbllgrbll _

 

Mingyu's stomach ushers the end of their romantic embrace. It's actually great timing. Wonwoo was starting to feel a bit peckish himself. Nothing hits the spot more than a picnic with your boyfriend. 

 

They break the hug, but hold hands tightly, swinging their arms as they walk up to the car to retrieve the basket,  _ secure the bag, if you must _ . Mingyu stops in his tracks, anchoring Wonwoo in the process, when he notices the untied laces of Wonwoo's boot. 

 

“Here, let me get that for you,” he says, bending down on his knees to tie his laces. The only thing Wonwoo could think about was how close Mingyu's head was to his crotch.  _ Think pure thoughts. _ Mingyu finishes lacing Wonwoo's boot and looks up at him from this angle.  _ FAAAAAAAAAK! _ Wonwoo immediately blushes when Mingyu places his hand on Wonwoo's thigh.  _ Is now the time? _ Mingyu scoots a little closer to him, still on his knees.

 

Wonwoo panics, “What if the neighbors see us?” He asks, practically in a whisper.

 

Mingyu stands, meeting Wonwoo face to face, millimeters apart. He is breathing heavily, and so is Wonwoo. Mingyu looks their lips, causing the shorter to wrap his arms around Mingyu's neck. The younger picks him up, deepening the kiss. Mingyu's tongue finds its place in Wonwoo's mouth, fighting each other for dominance. Mingyu brings them both back up to the Range Rover and unlocks the door.

 

Wonwoo can't help himself. Mingyu is just  _ too _ good at this. That's why he doesn't fight when Mingyu presses their bodies together, rocking his hips in a steady motion. Wonwoo let's out a small moan as Mingyu presses his lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. He begs him for more when Mingyu stops.

 

“You like it when I kiss your neck, don't you?” his voice is deep and sexy and full of naughtiness. Wonwoo goes insane, writhing under his touch. Mingyu's shirt was forgotten long ago, and Wonwoo goes into a frenzy when his fingers find the exposed skin on his body.

 

Mingyu breaks, only for a second. “Let's take this inside.” Wonwoo nods, wrapping his arms and legs around Mingyu like a baby koala. 

 

With no trouble at all, Mingyu bring Wonwoo into the house. As Wonwoo climbs off of Mingyu, the younger snaps and ping him to the door, hands above his head. He slides his tongue into Wonwoo's mouth so perfectly that the shorter gasps, causing the younger to deepen the kiss. As they break away for air, Wonwoo moans. Mingyu picks him up bridal style and carries him upstairs to the master bedroom. 

 

Wonwoo pulls his shirt off and kicks his shoes off when he is set down on the bed. Mingyu finds his way into the massive bed as well, caging Wonwoo between his arms. However, in a burst of strength, Wonwoo pushes Mingyu onto the bed, straddling him. He grinds on the younger, earning deep moans in return. Mingyu has the,  _ I'm gonna rip you apart, _ look in his eyes and Wonwoo loves every second of it

 

He starts at his mouth, passionately kissing Mingyu, until he moves down to his chest, kissing every inch. Mingyu moans when Wonwoo kisses the crotch of his pants.  _ He can't get enough of him _ . Wonwoo unbuttons Mingyu's shorts, sliding them off, revealing a rock hard Mingyu in Calvin Klein briefs. Wonwoo kisses Mingyu again, only now, the boy is moaning his name, begging for more. 

 

Wonwoo pulls back the waistband if Mingyu's underwear to reveal a seven inch cock, precum already dribbling out. Wonwoo places the tip to his lips and began his work, effortlessly taking all of Mingyu inside of him. Every now and again, Wonwoo comes up for air, only to go back down on him again. 

 

Wonwoo comes up for the fourth or fifth time, and moans, “I want you so bad.” This triggers some primordial instinct in Mingyu, who switches their positions in mere seconds. In the process, Wonwoo's pants and undergarments fly off his body, revealing a milky white, lanky body, practically hairless. He lays there, everything on display for the man he loves. 

 

There was no turning back now.

 

Mingyu doesn't wait for formalities and gets straight to business. Wonwoo shakes under his Mingyu as he slides into the him. Wonwoo let's out a deep moan, sending Mingyu onto a frenzy. Wonwoo places a leg on each one of Mingyu's shoulders, and Mingyu penetrates Wonwoo at just the right angle, grazing his prostate with every thrust. 

 

“ _ Fu-uuck, Mi-ingyuuuu”  _ he moans, already in a state of bliss as the pain of Mingyu's size melts with the pleasure of his thrusts. Mingyu moans and groans from time to time, also moaning the other's name. Beads of sweat drip  off his skin, giving him an extraterrestrial glow.  _ He's so damn hoooooooooot. _

 

But Wonwoo needed more.

 

“ _ Choke me, daddy. Mingyu choke me”  _ Without hesitation, Mingyu places his hand under Wonwoo's chin, applying enough pressure to make the bottom arch his back, but not too much to choke him out. 

 

Mingyu's thrusts quicken as he reaches his limit. Wonwoo responds by whipping his head back in pleasure as he reaches his climax. Mingyu slows down so as to not hurt Wonwoo, who makes a mess of everything. Tears are streaming down his face and his upper chest and neck are hot to the touch. Mingyu kisses him as he gradually quickens again. Within half a minute, Mingyu climaxes, filling Wonwoo to the brim.

 

Mingyu pulls out slowly and some of the cum drips down Wonwoo's thigh. Mingyu, still on top of the shorter, plants small kisses on his cheeks and neck and lips. “I love you, baby.” He whispers, sending shivers down Wonwoo's spine.

 

“That was amazing.” He says, kissing Mingyu lovingly. “You were my first by the way.” Mingyu looks astounded, but not surprised. 

 

“You seemed like you knew what you were doing.” Wonwoo nods, placing his head in the crock of Mingyu's neck as the younger rocked him to sleep, showering him with kisses and ‘I love you’s’. The last thing he remembers seeing is Mingyu staring protectively back at him, sunlight gleaming in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be ashamed of yourselves for reading that. Too much bad karma. Also, this was stressful to right.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Wonwoo woke up in one of Mingyu's sweaters from college and some boxer shorts that weren't his. He searches the room for a certain someone, but comes up empty handed. He sits up and checks the time on his phone. _That's weird, he didn't remember bringing his phone out of the car._ The time read 4:15. Clearly, it was still sunny out, so maybe Mingyu went back to planting.

 

Remembering the balcony that overlooks the backyard, Wonwoo slides out of bed and saunters over to the door. He feels the cool breeze on his exposed skin, causing shivers to crawl up his spine. Once his eyes adjust to the light, he spots Mingyu hard at work on the last of the three gardens. _He looks so good when he's doing manual labour_.

 

The second garden was situated on the opposite side of the yard, similar in size, shape, and composition as the first. Three cherry trees, two maples, and a willow border the flower bed. Tall prairie grass sways gently with the wind. Both gardens look healthily watered.

 

The third one, however, caught Wonwoo's eye. There were two low rising stone retaining walls on either side of a stone path. The path itself was made up of worn river rocks spaced out generously. It took a direct path to the lake behind Mingyu's house. In the center was a pedestal, probably meant for a statue or fountain, and on either side of the path was a row of rose bushes. More prairie grass dots the area, and several other trees had been planted.

 

Mingyu still looks hard at work, so Wonwoo decides to go help him. He closed the doors softly and searches the bedroom for his clothes. When he finds them on the couch in the sitting room, he forgoes all clothing other than his pants. The oversized sweater suits him well, so he keeps that. Plus, it smells like _him_.

 

After sliding on his boots, Wonwoo jogs down to where Mingyu is. Because the younger has ear buds in, he doesn't hear Wonwoo sneaking up behind him. Wonwoo surprises the boy with a big, loving hug from behind, burrowing his face into the younger's back. Mingyu pulls out his ear buds and turns around so he can properly hug Wonwoo.

 

“Do you want me to help?” Wonwoo says in a chirpy voice. He's secretly hiding the fact that he can barely walk.

 

“Yea, sure. I actually have a favor to ask you.” He says, flipping out his phone. Wonwoo nods for him to continue speaking. “I have a fountain that I need picked up at a store in downtown Barrington. It's only a quick 5 minute drive from here. You think you can do that for me?” Wonwoo smiles, eyes forming crescents and his nose scrunching up.

 

“Anything for you, gyu.” Mingyu pulls him by the front of his sweater and kisses him fervently. However, his intentions were missed when they bumped foreheads, both retracting in pain. They laugh, this time sharing a soft, passionate kiss.

 

As he turns to go up to his car, Mingyu stops him. “Wait, you forgot something.” Wonwoo turns, puzzled. That's when Mingyu tosses him a little black box with a few buttons on it. Wonwoo misses the object, landing in the grass. As he bends over, he notices a symbol embossed into the leather.

 

“ Is this the key to your Benz?” Wonwoo's eyes pop out of his head when Mingyu nods.

 

“Take it, I trust you, baby” Mingyu puts his hands on Wonwoo's waist, pulling him into a position where their heads are touching. Wonwoo kisses Mingyu softly, the air around them fills with the song of suburbia, sprinklers, birds, cars, children. Nothing compares to what they have. No amount of money could buy what Wonwoo feels in his heart in this moment, when he kisses Mingyu, chest to chest.

 

“Are you sure? My car works perfectly fine.” Mingyu walks him up to the garage, side by side, hand in hand. The way Mingyu's face lights up when he sees Wonwoo smile marvels the sun in the sky. He truly loves him.

 

But, as Wonwoo voices his concern, Mingyu stops them both and faces him. “Wonwoo, I love you, and I want to give you everything in the world to show you my love. If that means traveling to the ends of the earth to find you a book, so be it. If it means me bending over backwards for you to meet an author, so be it. If it means me taking a day off to lounge around the house and act like dorks, so be it.” Wonwoo has visible tears in his eyes, and as he borrows into Mingyu's chest, some of those stray tears land on on Mingyu's heart. They stand there, uttering _‘I love you’s’_ for a while.

 

But the garden center only stays open for so long, and Wonwoo has to go sometime. So, the walk to the garage, where Mingyu shows him around the car. After a few minutes of explanation, Wonwoo presses the button and starts the engine. _Is this what power feels like?_ A smile creeps its way across Wonwoo’s face as he presses the accelerator slightly, causing the engine to purr.

 

“Do you think you can handle her?” Mingyu asks, arm slung over the window, peering in at an incessantly giggling Wonwoo.

 

“Her?” the other says with an accusatory tone, as if giving the car a gender was as bad as murder.

 

“Yes her. The car is a woman and her name is Akita, because she growls like one.” Mingyu looks unashamed as Wonwoo squints up at him from the driver’s seat. “Here,” he says, as he opens the door, leaning over Wonwoo. “This is the sportier version, so I’ll. . . umm,” he clears his throat, “ _put that thang in sport_.” The taller receives a slap on the arm for the awful joke. Nonetheless, as he turns the dial on the center console into Sport+ mode, the exhaust becomes more aggressive and Wonwoo’s smile widens.

 

“Woooow” he utters, sheer power and force at his fingertips.

 

“The address is already in the navigation system. It will tell you where to turn. When you get there, tell Mr. Lee to follow you back here with the statue in the trailer of his truck. Tell him it’s for Mingyu, too.” Wonwoo nods and repeats everything the boy had said to him perfectly. And with a gentle tap on the roof, Wonwoo knew it was time to go.

 

As he backed out of the garage, Mingyu yelled, “Drive carefully! That car is worth more than you!” which earned him a middle finger from Wonwoo, who took no regard to what the man had said. When he put the car in drive, it effortlessly rolled in the direction of the steering wheel, almost as if he was driving through the sky.

 

After making it safely around the two cars in front of the house, Wonwoo stopped at the now closed gate. He took advantage and turned on his favorite K-Pop radio on Pandora. The sound system in Mingyu’s car is _killer_. It sounds like Wonwoo is at a concert, right on stage with the bands.

 

Now, focusing on the gate and how to get through it, Wonwoo focuses on Mingyu’s clear instructions. _‘Press the middle button under the one for the sunroof’_ Doing so, the black gate opened without hesitation. It is at this moment that Wonwoo felt as if _he_ owned this car, as if _he_ owned this house, as if _they_ were living happily together.

 

Gliding through the gateway and on to the street, the car gives Wonwoo an aggressive roar, sounding more like a monster than a car. The sat-nav tells him to go right, so he goes right. He slowly swerves through the winding roads of Mingyu’s subdivision, looking at the megalithic structures that dot the area. He reaches the main road within a minute or two, noticing that he had only gone 10 miles an hour this entire time.

 

Now on the open road, filled with cars of a lesser price than ‘his’, Wonwoo follows the directions given to him by the GPS. He reaches his destination in five or six minutes. He does exactly as Mingyu tells him, finding a tall, smiley man by the name of Seokmin (Mr. Lee) and instructing him to follow the car back to Mingyu’s house. He complies, only after pestering him with questions about his and Mingyu’s relationship if they are together, if they are friends. You know, the usual.

 

Wonwoo hops back into the menacing Mercedes and turns it on, taking in every vibration the engine makes. He’s sad to let it go so soon, but he’s pretty sure Mingyu will let him drive it again.

 

They get on the road. Seokmin evidently knows the way, as he pulls out in front of Wonwoo as they left the parking lot of the greenhouse. Traffic has gotten a little heavier as all of the stressed, middle-aged white men drove their fancy cars back to their fancy homes and their fancy families to live their fancy lives.

 

As they wait to turn onto the street that goes to the entrance of Mingyu’s neighborhood, one such fancy man in his fancy car come into view in the rear-view mirror. Wonwoo’s heart drops, as he notices the man is on his phone, not paying attention to his speeding cars trajectory. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had a track meet yesterday and couldn't upload. Here's a good one. Hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 15 pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!DOUBLE FEATURE!!!!!  
>  Enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 15

At this point, time stands still.

 

In a last ditch effort to save the car, Wonwoo whips the wheel in the direction without a gigantic Escalade barreling down on him. He honks the horn, alerting other drivers around him to the situation. But it’s simply too late. The driver of the Cadillac hasn’t reduced his speed and there is no where for Wonwoo to go. He’s boxed in. He speed dials Mingyu in the blink of an eye, and as the man picks up, the impact occurs. The force of the SUV colliding with the back of Mingyu’s car flung Wonwoo into the steering wheel, where the airbag explodes on impact. Glass flies throughout the car as the rear windows shatter, cutting his face. The Cadillac hit him so hard that it pushed Mingyu’s car into the back of Mr. Lee’s truck, damaging the front of the car significantly.

 

His life flashes before his eyes, and it’s beautiful. He and Mingyu continued to date for a few more years, until Mingyu proposed to him after work one day. They got married in the Netherlands, all of their family in attendance. They went on vacations to the Bahamas and Germany and Korea to visit their family. They adopted two sweet little twin boys from Korea, Seojun and Seoeon. They watched their boys grow up, Seojun into a tall, handsome young man and Seoeon into an equally handsome genius. They left, got married, had kids of their own; all the while he and Mingyu were growing old together. They moved into a bigger house shortly before their first grandchild. Mingyu was promoted to Senior Executive Vice President of Investment Banking. Wonwoo bought out Goldsmith’s and became the franchise owner. 

 

Then, around 70, things went south. Mingyu had a stroke and ended up in the hospital for a while. Seojun got a divorce. The market crashed. Wonwoo fell down the stairs and broke his hip. Life was rough. But throughout the whole ordeal, Mingyu was by his side. They overcame. Life was looking better for a while.

 

Until Mingyu died.

 

He was sleeping next to his husband when it happened. He was jolted from his sleep to find Mingyu shaking violently, bleeding from the nose and staining the bed sheets. Wonwoo called 911, but he knew it was too late. His husband’s blood covered his pajamas as he screamed into the phone for help, tears pouring out of his eyes, landing on Mingyu’s shaking body. Wonwoo was screaming ‘I love you’ as his husband passed away. I didn’t go to the hospital. I didn’t go to work. He didn’t eat. He didn’t sleep. How could he when the memory of the love of his life being torn from him was still fresh in his mind?

 

Wonwoo went off the deep end. The only love he’s ever known was taken from him by a brain aneurysm in the middle of the night. And he was left alone, children both thousands of miles away, each at other ends of the country.

 

Wonwoo never sold the house. He kept it clean all by himself. He was left a massive inheritance, and only spent money on utilities, house payments, and groceries. He kept Mingyu’s rose garden trimmed and weeded.

 

The funeral was a sight to see. It was as beautiful as the man it commemorated. Hundreds of family members, friends, and colleagues attended the service, which was held at the same cathedral where they wed in Utrecht. Everyone wore black, except for Wonwoo, who wore red. The coffin was black. An organ played hymns and classical pieces as people paid their respects to Mingyu, who lay in the casket in a white suit. Bells played throughout the city as the coffin, pulled by two huge black horses, made its way to the airport, a procession of 70 black Mercedes-Benz sedans, much like the one Mingyu first met Wonwoo in, followed closely behind. He was buried back in the U.S., where Wonwoo brought his red roses everyday for a decade, until he himself passed away in his sleep. They were buried side by side.

 

“Wonwoo! Can you hear me? Oh my God, please answer me!” He hears Mingyu’s voice pierce through the sirens, the chaos, and the ringing in his ears. He hears that the man is crying hysterically. He wants to yell back his “I love you’s”. But he can’t. He can’t move. The door of the car, which flipped upside down during the accident, was pried open by firefighters. Wonwoo felt the setting sun on his skin as they pulled him out of the driver’s seat.

 

“Wonwoo! _Wonwoo!_ _ Baby no! _ ” Mingyu’s voice was closer now. He heard the firefighters tell him to step back. They lifted him onto a stretcher and rolled him over to an ambulance. He wonders how Mingyu found him. He wonders if he’s mad at him for wrecking his car. He wonders if everything between them will be the same after this.

 

“Don’t worry, Wonwoo,” one of the firefighters says in a soft female voice, “he’s coming with you.” Tears fall from his eyes as they place a neck brace on him. The doors of the ambulance slam shut. He barely feels the hand that grasps his own. “I’m right here, baby. All the way.” That was the last thing he hears.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo wakes to the harsh beeping of his heart monitor. The light hurts his eyes as they adjust from being shut for so long.  _ What time is it? What day is it? _ He looks over at Mingyu, who is sleeping on the chair next to him, hand clasped over his own. He notices the neck brace that hasn’t moved, and the cast on his leg, and on his right arm. He has bandages on his forehead, and his head pounds as he remembers the horrific details of the crash.

 

Mingyu wakes up suddenly as nurses rush into the room, checking Wonwoo’s vitals and assessing his cognitive state. Mingyu’s hand doesn’t leave his. When one of the nurses asked him to remove it, we complained. “You didn’t almost lose the love of your life, did you? No! So leave it be!” The nurse apologizes, moving on to the other hand.

 

The prognosis: A broken neck, collarbone, wrist, leg, and a concussion. He winces at the information, though unable to feel most of the ailments described. When the nurses leave, it’s quiet again, with the exception of the deafening heart monitor.

 

The he feels warm, chapped lips press to his. “It will be alright, baby. I’ll be here by your side.” A lump forms in his throat. His eyes are swollen shut so he can barely see Mingyu in front of him.

 

“M-mi-, gyu-. I l-love you” he says hoarsely. Tears stream down his face as he continues to chant, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” to the man. A hand is placed on his cheek, caressing it gently. Kisses pepper his face as he is showered in love.

 

Mingyu gasps “Wonwoo! Oh my God are you okay. . . Well, of course you aren’t okay, but how do-”

 

“I’m fine, gyu.” More kisses. Then, it hit him like a truck (no pun intended). “Did you really mean that?”

 

“Yes, I will always be by your side, Wonwoo.” Mingyu says hastily.

 

“Not that, Mingyu.” Wonwoo says in a quiet, mousy voice.

 

Mingyu seems confused. “What do you mean, babe?” 

 

“Do you really see me as the love of your life?” More tears, hot and heavy ones, fall from his swollen eyes.

 

Mingyu leans forward, almost in his face, and plants a long, passionate kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. “Wonwoo, you are the love of my life, and if something or someone were to take you away from me, I would be left to die.” Mingyu’s own tears fall on Wonwoo’s face. 

 

They stay there, crying together and kissing and telling each other that they love each other for hours. It turns out Mingyu has taken off work for the next few days, claiming it was a family emergency.

 

_ Did he see him as family? _

 

Mingyu stayed true to his word. For the next few days, as Wonwoo got “better”, he never left his side. A few of his friends would stop by occasionally with food, clothes, news about his house, which they’d been house sitting while Mingyu stayed with Wonwoo.

 

First, it was Seungcheol, who brought Mingyu a change of clothes, deodorant, and something from McDonald’s. He gave his warm wishes to Wonwoo, but didn’t stay long. He had to get back to his own job.

 

Second was Seungkwan, who stayed for much, _ much _ longer than Seungcheol. He talked about his life, how he and Vernon were doing, how Vernon’s new album was going (essentially, Vernon is a SoundCloud Rapper). He even apologized for the whole misunderstanding that started their relationship.

 

When he leaves, he turns to Mingyu and says, “If you don’t put a ring on that finger quick, someone else will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Weren't expecting Wonwoo to get hurt, were ya?  
> Tee Hee


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_ Mingyu’s Point of View _

 

Tip-toeing around people's feelings is never fun. Tip-toeing out of your boyfriend’s hospital room is never fun. Working while your boyfriend lays in a gown is never fun. Arguing with insurance agents is never fun. Paying someone else's medical bills is never fun.

 

I'm a sense, Wonwoo has sucked the fun out of Mingyu's life. He didn't like him at first, with his sarcastic attitude and his know-it-all mindset. His cold personality was quick to turn Mingyu off when they first met.

 

But there was something about this man. Something that set him apart from all the rest.

 

Now, standing outside of the Merrill- Lynch building downtown, waiting for his car, Mingyu realizes just how different Wonwoo really is. The warm March air is quick to remind him of that traumatic evening three days ago. Mingyu tries to suppress the image of a broken and bloody Wonwoo being pulled from the wreckage. The sirens still blare in his head, clear as day. The smell of fuel and metal still fills his lungs. His own tears still burn his face. Everything was so sudden. 

 

It started with a call. He was out gardening, finishing planting the last few tulips, when his phone rang I'm in his back pocket. He picked it up, expecting Wonwoo to tell him that he was ready. What he heard instead was scaring.

 

Wonwoo's cry for help as the SUV pummeled Mingyu's sports car. 

 

Everything stopped as he dropped his phone in the grass and ran to his car, nothing but the sound of his beating heart in his ears. Mingyu sped to the scene, following the route Wonwoo had taken. When he saw the wreckage, Mingyu's world stopped.

 

As he saw it, his car, rear end smashed and upside down, was almost unrecognizable. The Escalade had done a number on a few cars, but the brunt of the damage was to his. There were people yelling, crying,and just plain standing. The driver of the Escalade had died. That much was evident, as one body was pulled from the carnage in a white plastic bag. That was what set him off.

 

Mingyu saw the paramedics and firefighters gather their bearings and move towards the entrapped Wonwoo. They carried with them a stretcher, and another bag.

 

Mingyu truly thought that the man who had stolen his heart was gone. At that point, he didn't care if he was holding up traffic. He unbuckled and ran towards the scene, leaving a trail of angry drivers behind him. Mingyu started screaming for him, trying to get a response. But every call was met with silence.

 

And then they pulled him out.

 

His brain was fogged with the notion that he, Jeon Wonwoo, the man who changed his entire perspective on life, was dead. Nothing could convince him otherwise. He sprinted towards the bleeding man, hoping for any signs of life.

 

None. 

 

They threw him in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Mingyu followed closely behind in his Range Rover. He wanted nothing more than to see Wonwoo alive. Nearly dodging an accident himself, Mingyu’s body was running on pure adrenaline. When he was stopped by a nurse at the entrance to the ER, everything went dark for him. As his tunnel vision began to set in, he can only remember seeing Wonwoo rushed to the back of the Hospital.

 

And then he passed out.

 

Now, three days later, he continues to stay by his side when possible. Long days at the office had turned into even longer nights at the hospital. The only times he wasn’t with Wonwoo was when he was at work during the day, or showering at his house. Mingyu ate, slept, and essentially lived by Wonwoo’s side.

 

But why?

 

They’d only gotten to know each other more a little over a month ago, and they hadn’t  _ really _ put a label on their relationship yet. Sure they called the other baby or hubby, but only once had they said ‘boyfriend’ out loud. _ Does that even count?  _ Sure, they’d fucked already, but plenty of people have plenty of one night stands.

 

Mingyu’s beginning to think that, maybe, Wonwoo is more trouble than he’s worth.

 

Then, as if by the grace of god, Wonwoo woke up. He’d been asleep for almost 24 hours, and the nurses and doctors were worried that he’d slipped into a coma, causing Mingyu to panic. But the boy reached out for Mingyu’s hands, which lay clasped together on the side of the bed.

 

His heart breaks a little (a lot) when he hears Wonwoo’s pained moan. Mingyu immediately grabs his hand in both of his, softly peppering it with kisses.

 

“Mingyu,” he says hoarsely.

 

“What is it, babe? Do you need me to call a nurse? Do you hurt?” Wonwoo shakes his head slightly, due to the brace on his neck restricting movement. “Then what is it, dear?”

 

“Why did you stay?”

 

The question stabs Mingyu between the eyes once, in the back once, and in the heart 57,000 times. He’d asked himself the same question, and he’d come up with no answer. But, as if his heart made it’s final effort to secure a place for Wonwoo in it, Mingyu said, “I stayed because I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

 

Wonwoo immediately started to cry. Not so much sobs, just tears, hot sticky tears rolling down his bruised, pail face. Mingyu was quick to wipe them off.

 

“I stayed because when I first saw you in the bar on Valentine’s Day, I noticed. . .  _ something  _ about you. Like, your energy was different, I liked it. It’s like we were both magnets and we attracted one another.” A smile creeps along Wonwoo’s pained face. “And, as we reconnected, I realized that without you, my life had been pretty bland and meaningless. It’s like, the moment I met you, my life did a 180 and everything started to fall into place.” The smile widens.

 

Then, Wonwoo speaks up, “Mingyu, when I first met you, I tried so hard to hate you.” a laugh from the other, “But there was something telling me that you were right for me— that you are right for me. I was so scared that you’d leave me after the accident. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you left me. I know this sounds weird and creepy, but I feel like I can’t be apart from you. . .” a pause as he gets choked up. “. . . and it scares me.”

 

This time, Mingyu speaks up, a little less careful about the patients next door. “Why does that scare you? There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be with me.” More tears.

 

“I’m just afraid this will end. You have to understand that this is my first relationship. I don’t know how these things work.” His voice is low and soft, broken only by the quietest sobs here and there.

 

Mingyu becomes worked up, he can feel it, “Wonwoo, you have to trust me. Relationships are built on trust. Trust me when I say this, I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.”

 

“Please, don’t yell.” Wonwoo pleads. Mingyu asks again, this time in a calmer, softer tone, “Do you trust me?”

 

The air is thick and tense. The sound of the heart monitor is deafening compared to the solemn silence that befalls the room. Wonwoo meets the taller man in the eyes, his glassed over with tears and pain. It’s hard for Mingyu to stay composed in this situation. He wants to comfort Wonwoo, make him all better. Mingyu wants to give him the world, but by the look on Wonwoo’s face, the look of uncertainty of the future, of the future of their relationship, he’s not sure how possible that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoof! Sorry for the wait. My life is pretty hectic at the moment. I may have to rework some things in order to set the right priorities.
> 
> Anyways, here's an angsty chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_ Wonwoo’s Point of View _

A week had gone by while be was in the hospital. Mingyu had not stopped visiting, nor did his other friends. He really needed to get back into the outside world. It was almost April, and the weather had not stopped its trend of getting warmer.

 

Thankfully, today was his last day in this prison. Being alone for hours at a time when everyone else had work gave you time to think. He’d thought about many things, some menial, some life changing. Altogether, he’d stayed productive, even in his leave of absence.

 

Mingyu had asked him a pretty heavy question the other day.  _ “Can you trust me?” _ Of course, Wonwoo said yes, but deep down, he was torn. Granted, they had only been together a month or so, and trust doesn’t come quickly from Wonwoo, so some inquiry was an order.

 

But, as Wonwoo weighed the pros and cons, he’d realized that, deep down, he really did trust Mingyu. Not only was he there for him every step of the way so far through his recovery, he’d offered to pay for all of the expenses. He offered so much, never asking anything in return.  _ How can he resist this man? _

 

When it was time to check out of the hospital, Mingyu was there, claiming he had a surprise for him. Well, actually a few surprises since he’d been out for so long. Mingyu finished all of the paperwork, aside from the occasional signature here and initials there. Wonwoo was in a wheelchair, adorned in his black Converse, black jeans, and a black turtleneck. He wore big mom sunglasses to hide his still bruised face, and a yellow raincoat as a statement piece. He was the most fashionable crip in town.

 

As Mingyu rolled his out of the doors and into the refreshing spring air, the younger says, “Close your eyes and wait here. I have your first surprise.” Wonwoo complied, waiting patiently for a bag of food or a drink or something. But what he got was infinitely better.

 

As Mingyu commanded him to open his eyes, he was met by a shining, jet black, brand new Volvo XC90, the perfect SUV in his opinion. No words could describe what he is feeling right now. All he wants to do is kiss Mingyu, and then some. Truly, this kid is getting some as soon as he is fully recovered.

 

“Mingyu, I can’t accept this. It’s too much.” Tears, happy ones, formed in his eyes as Mingyu handed him the key fob.

 

“This is for everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life.” They kiss, the warm sun blanketing their faces as the cool breeze brings the scent of freshly mowed lawn and flowers to their noses.

 

“You’ll have to drive,” Wonwoo says, gesturing to the cast on his leg.

 

The seats are almost as luxurious as Mingyu’s Mercedes, RIP. It smells fresh off the lot and painfully expensive.  _ Doesn’t Mingyu have bills of his own? _ Either way, Wonwoo is having fun messing with all of the cool gadgets this car has to offer. He plays with the mood lighting, the stereo, the sunroof. You name it, he touched it.

 

They make their way back to Mingyu’s house, where his other surprises wait. At stoplights, they’ll steal glances at one another, as if they were back to their awkward days of angst filled pining. To be honest, though, it’s kind of refreshing. The jovial playfulness of their interactions are just the thing to get Wonwoo acclimated to his “new” life. He was so focussed on not (not) staring at Mingyu that he almost missed the remote control gate and garage door opener installed in his car.

 

“So, I may or may not have cleaned out your old car and traded it in for this one.” Mingyu says as he pulls into a spot in his garage.  _ Hmmmm. A spot in the garage?  _  This could be the start of something wonderful, or the lackluster end of something already equally wonderful in it’s own respect.

 

Mingyu opens the passenger side door and helps Wonwoo out of the car. This wasn’t his first time dealing with a broken bone, so moving around in crutches comes naturally to Wonwoo. Stairs; however, still pose a challenge.  _ Good thing Mingyu has an elevator _ . He speaks as if he lives with the boy, even though he doesn’t.

 

“Before we go inside,” Mingyu starts, guarding the entrance into the house. “Don’t be mad at me if you find that a few things have changed. I wanted to try something out while you recover from the accident, and I talked to your mom-”

 

“You did WHAT!” Wonwoo’s voice is still a little coarse from disuse the past week. However, that did not explain to him why Mingyu was fraternizing with his mother unbeknownst to him.

 

“Yea. She asked if I could take care of you while you recovered since you live alone and she isn’t in a position to do so herself.” Mingyu looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and ever so slightly did Wonwoo’s heart break.

 

“As long as you didn’t mention the whole ‘ _ I said I love you _ ’ thing to her.”

 

They were met with an uncomfortable silence.

 

“Mingyu, You didn’t tell her, did you?” Wonwoo became instantly flustered as the taller boy ran his fingers through his hair. This was tragic. “What  _ did _ you tell her?”

 

“That you moved in with me.” That’s not even true.

 

“That’s not even true, Mingyu. Why would you lie to my mother?” Wonwoo was rightfully upset. Nobody should lie to a sweet old woman.

That’s when Mingyu took a deep breath, possibly to explain himself. “I didn’t lie.” Wonwoo’s face blanched.  _ Does this mean Mingyu moved all of his stuff into his house? _ Wonwoo looked around frantically, searching for any sign of his belongings. He didn’t see anything in the kitchen, nor the great room, but who would hide his stuff there? Mingyu is smarter than that.

 

Wonwoo makes a b-line for the elevator, Mingyu nonchalantly following behind. Once upstairs, he searches every last bedroom, turning up with nothing of his. At the end of the hall sits the last place for him to reside, which is not coincidentally the master bedroom. Mingyu opens the door for him, hinting at the location of his new residence with the slightest nod.

 

There they are. Boxes. Full of Wonwoo’s stuff.

 

“So, nobody told me?” He was borderline livid, brows furrowed and mouth pursed in disdain. “Who’s idea was it to rip me from my home, throw all of my shit into a box, and drag me in here?”

 

“It was mine,” Mingyu says in a small, child-like voice. Wonwoo looks straight at him, as if lasers were shooting out of his eyes and searing through Mingyu’s head. “I’m gonna kill you! You went through all of my shit, threw it haphazardly into random boxes, drove it all the way here, and dumped it. How did you not think to ask me first? I’m furious, I want-” he was cut off my a passionate kiss, probably not the best way to defuse a situation like this, but it still worked. Wonwoo melted, all of his anger turning into a warmth that encases his heart as the younger deepened the kiss.

 

“I love you.” Small, quiet, and almost unheard. Those three words slipped through Wonwoo’s lips and fell upon Mingyu’s ears like the first snow, soft and beautiful. Even if he drives him absolutely mad, Wonwoo can’t help but love the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my pretties. It's been interesting over here. I'll try to work on the story during the plane ride and in my spare time in New York. I love you guys.
> 
> Also, BOP ALERT!  
> Listen to Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan and read this fic. SO magical.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

The first few nights were slow and virtually uneventful. Wonwoo was still in pain from his injuries, so he basically just laid around on the couch in the great room binge watching The Real Housewives. Mingyu also noticed that he was still in pain, being clingier than normal. However, he was still a working man and financing a house the size of his isn’t cheap, so Wonwoo was left home alone for most of the weekdays.

 

He missed the cuddling, which wasn’t possibly because of the cast on his leg, the brace on his arm and neck, and his lack of will to move. Whenever he was home, though, Mingyu stayed close by, careful not to hurt Wonwoo or bother him. He made Wonwoo breakfast and lunch in the morning before he left for work, and Dinner in the evening when he returned. For Wonwoo, life was easy.

 

For Mingyu, life was just the opposite. The sudden change in housing arrangements claused his focus to dwindle at work as he was wondering how his boyfriend had felt in that moment. Mingyu’s co-workers noticed the change as well. Some were glad, congratulating him on their leap into the next stage of their relationship. Some gave him words of advice, which he took with a grain of salt in some cases. Some; however, ignored this information and continued working.

 

Work had become overly stressful in the Mergers & Acquisitions department, which Mingyu was a part of. Two Chicago titan companies had decided to merge into one conglomerate and used Merrill Lynch as the bank to handle all of the paperwork and deal with the transaction. Mingyu took the daunting task of heading up the project, and if anything fell through, his job was on the line. This is a three and a half billion dollar deal, and Mingyu was expected to get a nice chunk of it as his commission.

 

With the stress of work and taking care of Wonwoo, Mingyu started to lose sleep. But Wonwoo was always there next to him to listen to him rant about work if need be. Wonwoo - if he got up early enough - made Mingyu a cup of coffee and walked him out to his car in the morning. He loved Mingyu more than anything on planet Earth, and he wanted to show him that.

 

“Mingyu,” he says.

 

“Yea babe?,” Mingyu responds, looking Wonwoo in his eyes.

 

“I love you,” the older says.

 

Mingyu answers with, “I already know that, babe. I love you too” Wonwoo just giggled, hitting him gently in the shoulder.

 

“Not that, dumbass,”

 

“Then what?” Mingyu looks confused, trying to judge the older’s intentions.

 

“I love you. I knew when I first met you that I would fall in love with you. You were different than everyone else. You stayed and talked to me, not for game, but out of genuine interest.” the look of confusion that plastered itself on Mingyu’s face is now gone, a small smile in its place. “You stuck to me like glue. Whenever you left, I’d always be left wanting you back. Whenever we’d steal glances at one another, and our eyes met, my heart would do a million backflips.” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“Your cologne would always stick in the air, and I’d be left thinking about you and how warm you make me feel. I’d get sad when I realized that you weren’t near. Your cooking is so good, and after I ate whatever you made, I wouldn’t want to eat anything else because it wasn’t something you made, so it wasn’t as good. You make me feel so good inside. I love you, Mingyu.” Tears have built up in Mingyu’s eyes. As they fall down his cheeks, Wonwoo brushes them off, planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Mingyu gently wraps his arms around him, making sure not to hurt him. The piano plays a new song, jovial and poppy in nature, titled Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan.

 

* * *

 

Six weeks past quickly with long, slow days filled with lots of cuddles and comfort. Wonwoo felt truly loved, and he wanted nothing more than to tell Mingyu how much he loved him. He’d been saving up his money to go on  trip, just the both of them. His recovery gave the perfect timing to save up to go on a little vacation.

 

“Gyu baby, I have a surprise for you.” Wonwoo singsongs, beckoning the tall man into the great room. Behind his back, he holds a pair of plane tickets.

 

“What is it dear?” He says, entering the room from the kitchen with his half eaten apple in hand.

 

Wonwoo pulls the tickets from behind his back and says, “Were going to New York!” They both hug each other and dance in a small circle. Mingyu kisses him long and hard, only parting when they need to catch their breath.

 

“When are we going?” Mingyu asks.

 

“Tomorrow!” he shouts. Wonwoo expected a look of surprise and excitement to cross Mingyu’s face, but no. Only a look of shock and horror.

 

“I have a huge presentation tomorrow, baby. I don’t think I can.” Wonwoo’s heart falls through the floor. He understood the stakes at hand, but then again, he’d been saving for this trip for quite some time, and rejection didn’t exactly fall on understanding ears. The disappointment was visible on his face, smile falling immediately and eyes losing their sparkle. If he had to say it, Wonwoo was sad. He was sad that Mingyu couldn’t go with him to New York. He was sad that, for once in their relationship, Mingyu had told him no. He was sad that Mingyu wasn’t catering to his every whim.

 

That sudden realization of his childishness in the situation shocked Wonwoo. He had, for once in his life, been given something so valuable as a relationship and he’s taken it for granted. He’s taken Mingyu’s kindness, his generosity, his selflessness for granted. If he were any other person hearing his thoughts, he’d smack himself in the face.  _ Who the fuck do you think you are? Mingyu is a shining diamond worth every ounce of love and respect in the world. You should be ashamed! _

 

Wonwoo blushes at his internal conflict. Usually, it doesn’t get this bad to where he is physically uncomfortable with himself, but the thought of using Mingyu makes him sick to his stomach.

 

“That’s fine,” he says, biting down the pain and shooing away the childish thoughts, “I’ll just return the tickets. I knew I should have asked you before.” Wonwoo dodges the arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He heads towards the garage picking up his keys from the kitchen island. Driving always helped him to clear his mind, plus, he’d rather not deal with the torrent of questions Mingyu is bound to ask him. He needs some alone time.

 

Normally, he wouldn’t act this childish in the face of rejection. He’d learned after years of loneliness how to bottle up his emotions in order to save face. But something about this situation was different. He and Mingyu had been dating for over three months now and they mean alot to each other. He wants to show his love and appreciation to the younger by treating him to a relaxing fun filled vacation away from work, but, inevitably, the very thing he was hiding from has reared its ugly head and ruined his plan.

 

As soon as he pulls out of the garage, the tears well up in his eyes and a lump the size of Texas lodged itself in his throat.  _ What the fuck is this? You aren’t a toddler. Man up! _ He loves Mingyu more than he loves himself. Regardless of the healthiness of that statement, it was true. He noticed how hard Mingyu worked to provide for them, spending countless hours in the office, coming home at hours unknown to man and leaving well before he woke up. And the hard work shows on his face. The lack of sleep brought with it heavy bags and dark circles around his eyes. Mingyu stopped talking to his as much, sleeping whenever he could and hardly eating. Wonwoo, being the underprotective selfish and childish bottom that he is, hadn’t noticed it until now. He hadn’t noticed the subtle signs of overwork and stress on Mingyu’s face, or in the way he talks, or the lack of sleep that he’s been getting. No. He’s just been preoccupied with himself.

 

The drive inevitably makes wonwoo feel like more of a selfish prick that before. That much he knew. What he didn’t know was that he’d managed to completely waste the better part of three hours sulking and self degrading. By the time he gets back home, the sun had fallen below the horizon just enough to cast a violet light over everything. As he drives down the road that leads to their house, Wonwoo notices that all of the lights, even the garden lights, are off. Their house looks like a vacant shell of what usually is a bright and lively dwelling. The mansion bears over the neighborhood with an oppressive gaze, like a castle over a medieval village. The gates open slowly and eerily and he pulls into the driveway. He deduces that Mingyu must have gone back to work judging by the lack of light emitted from the interior of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOofF! Sorry for that wait. Haha. New York was fun tho.  
> In other news, I have to study for SATs, soooooo. . . fic may be takin' a short break. No longer than a week or two.  
> Love ya!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Mingyu’s car was in the garage.

 

_ Mingyu’s car is in the garage. _

 

Baffled and frankly shocked, Wonwoo quickens his pace, hoping that the worst hasn’t happened. Fumbling for his phone so that he can call Mingyu, Wonwoo’s heart rate becomes more and more frantic. He doesn’t want to think about what could have happened. . . what has happened. As he speeddials his boyfriend, he’s met only with more anxiety inducing thoughts as the ringer goes straight to voicemail.

 

Wonwoo drops all his stuff on the kitchen counter and begins to search for Mingyu, which proves a daunting task for anyone in this oversized house. It’s eerily quiet in the house; not even the air conditioner is running. Only the soft sound of the piano playing classical pieces in the parlor can be heard throughout the house. The air sits in a still, grim mood, heavy with angst and questions. It’s uncomfortably cold in here. The only light is the pale violet creeping its way through the curtains, casting vague shadows across the walls and floor.

 

Wonwoo begins to search up and down for the missing man, hoping and praying that everything is alright. When he doesn’t turn up in the wine cellar, or the theatre, or the game room, or the spa, or the parlor, or the office, or the library, or the sitting room, or the great room. . . You get it. Mingyu isn’t anywhere on the first two floors and Wonwoo’s getting flustered. His blood pressure is rising; he can  _ feel _ it. Wonwoo speedwalks throughout the house, saving more time than walking and more energy efficient than running.

 

He reaches the foot of the staircase and looks upwards, inwardly hoping that Mingyu is up there somewhere. Each step feels heavier than normal, with the sound of a somber piano tune ringing in the cold, stiff air. Each step echoes as his shoe meets the wood of the step, sending ghastly shivers up his spine. An uneasy feeling washes over him at the top of the staircase.  _ What if I find something I wasn’t supposed to find? _

 

Going through room after room meticulously, Wonwoo turns up with nothing, not even one of Mingyu’s hairs. As he approaches the door to the master bedroom, one scene replays itself in Wonwoo’s head. It’s the scene where he walks in on Mingyu in the presence of another man, just like the time he walked in on him with Seungkwan at the housewarming party. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he  _ did _ in fact catch Mingyu in the act of cheating. Like, his reaction is somewhere between cry a whole damn lot and murder the cheating son of a bitch.

 

But, as Wonwoo slowly opens the doors leading into the Master Bedroom, the scene he’s met with is even more hideous than that of a cheater. The entire room is devoid of human life. Mingyu hasn’t even laid down on the bed from the looks of it. The only thing out of the ordinary was how the doors leading to the balcony were left wide open, more than likely being the cause of the frigid air in the house. Wonwoo steps out onto the balcony, only to find that it too shows no signs of life.

 

Having searched the entire house only to come up with more questions than answers, Wonwoo snaps. He just can’t take it anymore.  _  Where the fuck is Mingyu? _ Just as he’s about to rip the hair from his scalp, Wonwoo spots a small movement in the garden across the yard.

 

_ Is that him? _ Wonwoo squints to get a better look.

 

Sure enough, there he is, all by himself in the near dark of night. Wonwoo rushes to greet him and apologize for his childish behavior earlier.

 

But, as Wonwoo takes a closer inspection as he reaches the bottom of the hill outside, practically sprinting towards Mingyu, he notices that the younger isn’t moving at all. He’s just sitting on the natural stone bench overlooking the gazebo, willows, cherry blossoms, flowers, and the lake. 

 

The sky then falls completely black.

 

A cold breeze runs through him as he inches toward the immobile man. As he rests a cold hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, the younger doesn’t move or speak, only adding to the creep factor of the situation.

 

But when he does speak, it frightens Wonwoo, “Do you ever just lay outside and look up at the stars and wonder what it’d be like to be up there, floating around in space, not a care in the world?” His voice is as milky-smooth as ever and soft as down. There is no answer from Wonwoo. But there is one from Mingyu himself. . .

 

It’s a long, deep, pained sob. Out of nowhere, it was as if Mingyu was stricken with immense senility and he crumpled to his knees right in front of Wonwoo. His cries rang out throughout the dark, cold night. Wonwoo frankly didn’t know what to do. He’s not qualified to console a grown man, let alone any other living thing. Don’t forget that it was Wonwoo who was left to fend for himself, by himself for most of his childhood.

 

But now is not the time to revel in the pain of  _ his _ past. Before him kneels a crying, obviously broken Mingyu. But he literally doesn’t know how to help. He’d rather not be  _ that _ person who just pats them on the back and says “there there”. He also doesn’t want to be that insensitive fuck that does absolutely nothing. He’s really torn. 

 

Doing the only thing he it certain will make Mingyu happy again, Wonwoo laces their fingers together and kneels down next to him, cradling his face with his open hand. Wonwoo lifts Mingyu’s head so that they are face to face. Mingyu’s covered in tears, looking more like he just got out of the shower than otherwise. The pale moonlight reflects off the wet, shiny skin, giving Mingyu a melancholy aura. Wonwoo looks directly into his eyes with an affirmative gaze, slowly closing the gap between their faces, bringing them into a long, well needed kiss.

 

At first, Wonwoo didn’t notice that it had been nearly a week since he and Mingyu had kissed. He forgot how soft and supple the other’s lips felt against his own. He forgot how, when they connected, the whole world around them seems to melt away. All of the stressors of their lives seem to unfold into a magical energy that envelops them further into the kiss. Some say a kiss with your significant other is full of magic, sparks and fireworks.

 

In actual fact, it’s more than that. Way more.

 

It’s the sparks; yes. It’s the fireworks; yes, But it’s also validation, and revitalization, and affirmation, and reason, and compromise, and communication, and forgivingness, and effervescence, and  _ love _ . A kiss is all of those things, but most importantly, a kiss is the universal symbol of love. The very definition of the word. A kiss is more than just an action, it’s  _ so _ much more than that.

 

Mingyu’s pain seems to melt away in the kiss as he wraps his strong arms around Wonwoo’s midsection, drawing him in closer. His fears in the world are gone. The stress of work is forgotten. Nothing needs to be done and nobody needs him.

 

Except for Wonwoo. Wonwoo needs him. And dare I say it, Wonwoo  _ needs _ to be  _ done _ .

 

Mingyu  _ knows _ . Wonwoo  _ knows _ . This shared understanding is what drew Mingyu to pull Wonwoo impossibly closer to his chest, lifting him from his knees. As if instinct took over, Wonwoo’s legs find their place around Mingyu’s waist. They did not break the kiss on the way into the house, for that would be a sin.

 

_ Tonight would prove to be the most sensual, most erotic, most profound night of both of their lives. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SATs are on Tuesday and I'm crying.  
> Sidenote, I wish I had something like these two lovebirds.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back from the dead. Did you miss me?

Chapter 20

In his mind, Wonwoo was allowed to be whoever he wanted. Without a care in the world, he could see his Mingyu at any time. At any moment, he could leave the stress of the world and go to his quiet place. He could be at peace, even when the world was in chaos. This fact soothes him, more than most things on earth.

Aside from Mingyu.

Mingyu, the man that stood before him, singlehandedly accounted for 98% of Wonwoo’s destressors. Mingyu could break down any wall that built itself inside of Wonwoo with the simplest of touches. He was the only person with the power to break Wonwoo from his cold, closed façade.

And break him he did.

Mingyu’s presentation the day before went extremely well. So well in fact that he was promoted and earned a raise in pay. The good news that evening melted any transgressions from the day before. And, of course, Mingyu got some that night. Wonwoo was proud of him.

The 20% pay raise lent itself kindly to Mingyu. But Wonwoo still wanted to treat the person who matters to him the most. The same person who stood by his side as he was recovering. And, deducing that Mingyu had missed his Mercedes very much, and the fact that, since the driver of the Escalade passed away, Wonwoo was granted a hefty sum in insurance claims after the accident, it was his turn to give Mingyu the gift of wheels.

“Mingyu, dear?” He sing songs, padding towards the tall man who sat in the breakfast room, drinking an espresso Wonwoo had prepared him earlier.

Mingyu hums in response, “What do you think of this?” Wonwoo asks as he slides him a brochure for a brand new Porsche. Mingyu takes the brochure from his boyfriend and studies the long, black vehicle. A look of approval washes over his face as he hands it back to Wonwoo. Yes!

Almost immediately, Wonwoo slides on a pair of trainers and grabs his keys. “I’m going to the store, gyu. I’ll be back later this afternoon.” He doesn’t wait for an answer. Wonwoo has a deadline. He’s going to pick up Soonyoung, who will drive Mingyu’s gift back to their house.

The drive to his friend’s apartment takes a little over an hour because of weekend traffic. Families in minivans flock to the city for a day of sightseeing and exploration, whereas Wonwoo had places to be. Midway into the trip to Soonyoung’s, he became frustrated, believing he wouldn’t make it home before Mingyu left for the office that evening, as he had to file the last of the paperwork he’d been working on. But, he just closes his eyes and imagines Mingyu’s face when he sees the Porsche. That makes sitting in Chicago traffic worth while.

* * *

“So out of nowhere, you start talking to this Asian Gatsby.” Soonyoung and his loud mouth. “Next this we know is you get in a wreck in his car and move into his. . .”

“Our” Wonwoo cuts him off, a look of annoyance plastered between his eyes. “It’s our house. Anyways, why does it bother you? He’s good to me. I finally found someone who, fingers crossed, I can spend the rest of my life with. Aren’t you happy for me?” Soonyoung looks physically uncomfortable.

“I am happy for you. Jihoon and Joshua and Jeonghan and I are all happy for you. We just miss you is all. Between him and your work, we hardly hear from you anymore.” It is true. Managing the entire Chicagoland branch of Goldsmith’s wasn’t exactly a stress free job. And the added distance between his new home and his friends made get-togethers tough for everyone involved. He understands Soonyoung; truthfully, there isn’t much he can say other than “Sorry. I’m really trying my best Soon. I miss you guys too, and I know what it looks like, but we all have our own lives and our own issues to deal with. I wish it was different.” There’s a short pause in the conversation as both parties take in the information at hand and try to formulate further ultimatums.

“Let’s go to L.A. Bring Mingyu.” Soonyoung says matter of factly.

“Soon, you know how stressful his job is” Wonwoo cries in response.

“Even more the reason we should take a vacation. We all need it.” He was right again. And Wonwoo had just tried to take Mingyu to New York, but that flopped. Maybe Soonyoung had a point.

But, whether or not he did, they had arrived at the Porsche dealership and it was time to pick up the car. As they pulled into the lot, they caught a glimpse of all the ultra luxurious cars there. All of theme glisten in the mid spring sun. However, one car stood above the rest. It was parked in a spot in front of the entrance and looked like it had just been detailed. It was jet black, like the Mercedes, with dark tinted windows and gloss black wheels. Behind them, the aggressive red brakes screamed ‘sport’

“I think that’s the one” Wonwoo says, parking next to the Porsche.

“You got him a brand new fucking Panamera!? How could you afford that?” Soonyoung’s eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his head. “You’re trusting me with that?”

“Oh God no! I’m driving that home. You’ll drive this.” Soonyoung deflates a little, but not too much, since he’s still driving a $70,000 Volvo.

As they get out of the SUV, Wonwoo steals a look at Mingyu’s new car. It truly was as sexy as its new owner.

They go inside, and, since Wonwoo’s just paying cash, all he has to do is sign a few forms and hand the salesman his card. In a matter of 30 minutes, the transaction was completed and the key was in his hand. At that, he handed the fob to the Volvo to Soonyoung and instructed him to follow the Porsche back to the house.

“I can’t believe you spent $182,000 on a car. I mean, I haven’t even seen that much money in my life!” It’s true. The Porsche cost nearly $200,000, but money wasn’t a problem. Wonwoo could cover every penny.

And with that, Soonyoung got in the SUV and Wonwoo stepped into the Porsche. Immediately, the intense scent of new leather and wood punches Wonwoo in the face. New car smell tops anything else in the world.

The moment he puts his foot on the brake and presses the engine start button, the monster awakens beneath the hood. To Wonwoo, the sound rivaled that of even the Mercedes. Mingyu was going to cream his jeans at the sound. Not wasting another second, subconsciously sensing Soonyoung’s impatience, Wonwoo puts the car in drive and glides gloriously out of the lot; the Volvo close in tow. Once on the open road, Wonwoo truly notices the power of this car, effortlessly passing all the “normals” in the blink of an eye.

On the highway, Wonwoo notices the glances he steals from other drivers as he passes them in his “new whip”. Some are looks of astonishment, others surprise, others disgust. Nevertheless, it takes him and Soonyoung half an hour to get back to the house, just in time to catch Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long break. I needed to experience more in my life in order to contribute to the fic more. Gladly, the wait is over and I’m proud to say I’m writing again.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun hung high over the peaks of the mansions at this time; Mingyu’s casts a shadow on those below. The blossoms of spring had come into full bloom, bathing the air in a healthy, fragrant scent of rose and tulips. Wonwoo hadn’t programmed the gates to the Porsche yet, so he devised a plan to surprise Mingyu. He was going to pretend to have a broken remote, so he’d ask for Mingyu to open the gate manually and come out to help him fix it. Soonyoung would take the Volvo to the garage and Mingyu would come out the front door, where Wonwoo would have parked the new car.

Fortunately, the plan worked so far. Soonyoung had expertly hidden the Volvo in the garage and Wonwoo had parked the Panamera by the front door of the house in a seductive manor. The sun bathed the Porsche, making it seem darker than it was before in contrast with the vibrant colored flora. Wonwoo turned off the engine, placed a giant white bow on the hood, and posed sexily in front of the car as he waited for Mingyu to make his way out.

At first, he was shocked. The look on his face as he slowly opened the frosted glass door was priceless, akin to that of a child’s as he opens a Christmas present that withheld a puppy. Mingyu rushes to the drivers side and immediately starts touching all the buttons. Wonwoo gets off the ground where he laid in a model’s pose and walk over to where Mingyu sits, handing him the key fob when he gets to his destination. Simultaneously, Mingyu let’s the engine roar as he turns the vehicle on, earning a squeal of approval from the cars new owner. For Wonwoo, life doesn’t get better than this, watching your beautiful boyfriend accept the gift you give him and being reduced to a child in the process.

Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, Mingyu chirps “I love it, I love it, I love it” over and over. He then grabs Wonwoo by the shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss, the kind where sparks really do fly. He sits in Mingyu’s lap, kissing him harder now. It doesn’t really get better than this. . .

Until Mingyu decided to turn off the car and pick up Wonwoo by the thighs, wrapping Wonwoo’s legs around his midsection, expertly carrying him into the house. 

Soonyoung, who was videotaping the whole ordeal, was left to call Jihoon for a ride, deciding not to stick around while his friends got it on.

***

Later that afternoon, when deep crimson shadows swept through the towering windows of the great room, Mingyu left for the office in his new car, still high from the adrenaline rush earlier. Wonwoo still had a considerable sum left after paying medical bills and paying for the car. So, as he sits in Mingyu’s sweater wrapped in a blanket on the couch, sipping tea, he realizes that, for once in his life, Soonyoung May have had a great idea. You see, upon research, Wonwoo had discovered that all Merrill Lynch bankers receive a month paid vacation annually, which they can choose to use consecutively or not. Seeing as it’s nearly June and Mingyu hasn’t taken more than a day or two off of work, a vacation is on order. Now that Mingyu’s big deal is nearly complete, scheduled to complete the end of next week, it’s time they went out for a while.

So, Wonwoo calls Soonyoung. They iron out the details: two weeks from today, everyone, being Jihoon, Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Vernon, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and himself, would board a flight to Los Angeles, stay at an AirBNB in the hills, and they would have a couple of rental cars to explore the city and surrounding area for the week. It was a week of relaxation, sightseeing, and exploration ahead of them. 

Suddenly, Wonwoo became nervous. He’d be leaving their house unattended for an entire week. He’d have to use up all his vacation days for the year at once. Nobody would water the gardens, or weed, or check the mail.

“Hello, Mom?” Seeing as there was no other option, and seeing that Mingyu had already infiltrated the sanctum of his immediate family somehow, Wonwoo decided to call his mother and ask her to house-sit while they were away.

“Sweety, hello! How are you? You eat?” And on she went, momming Wonwoo through her thick accent and broken English. Every time Wonwoo spoke up, trying to get his question across, she’d interrupt him with more questions with pointless answers. And so it was, for nearly the next ten minutes, until by some grace of God Mrs. Jeon took a second to catch her breath.

“Could you house-sit while Mingyu and I are away? We’ll only be gone a week.” To which she quickly agreed, and went on with her salon gossip and news from everyone in their family.

It’s times like these Wonwoo developed the biggest love from his family: those two hour phone calls from loved ones. He feels like he’s in the presence of all hundred-and-something members of the Jeon family, curled up right here in his boyfriend’s sweater on their couch, the smell of tea and honey wafting softly as Chopin plays in the other room. He takes stock of his life, realizing he’s been granted more than he could have ever asked for. He has a wonderful job that he loves, he’s healthy, he has a loving family, great supportive friends, and a beautiful boyfriend, not to mention he lives in a beautiful house in a safe, quiet neighborhood.

***

“I want a cat” Mingyu looks up at his boyfriend, who sports one of his oversized college t-shirts and boxers, quietly reading Of Love and War. Mingyu, who stands on the opposite side of the kitchen counter drinking a glass of sparkling water, slowly lowers Wonwoo’s book and leans in for a kiss. Feeling sly, Wonwoo pulls away just before their lips make contact and places the book in between them, garnering a small chuckle from Mingyu.

“What was that, my dearest?” Mingyu says, rounding the counter, placing himself behind Wonwoo, kissing his neck softly and passionately. A hot blush rises from deep within Wonwoo as his lover’s luscious lips make contact with the warm skin on his neck. If Mingyu doesn’t know any better, he’s drifting into dangerous waters with Wonwoo, who breaths in and out the same sensual air that seems to fill the room now, as if Venus herself was in their presence.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu close to him, so he could whisper in his ear “I said I want a cat.” Mingyu suddenly picked him out of the chair where he’d been peacefully reading bridal style. He pulls him close to his face and whispers “Then it’s a cat you’ll have.” At this, the air becomes thick with the floral scent of love and passion. Venus works her magic, luring the lovers toward the sun-bathed great room. The neatly arranged willows adorning the sofa were haphazardly tossed to the side, as Mingyu takes his Wonwoo underneath him, letting nothing tear them apart. So what if it had only been a few hours since they last did it? Love was in the air. It was the pollen wafting in from the roses outside, the smoke from the candle lit in the other room, the dust covering the centuries old books bound with leather in the library.

It was this day where Venus worked her magic. The powerful deity who brought Mingyu to his twin flame brought to them the untold riches of true, passion-soaked love. Wonwoo is Mingyu’s rose, blooming only for him and he alone. Mingyu knee this and took advantage of this in the most intense of ways. Venus threw these two together. Venus fanned the flames burning within Wonwoo’s heart.

Wonwoo is Mingyu’s and his alone. He lived mind, heart, and soul for him; with him. His life revolves around a man who has done so much and so little for him. Someone who came from nowhere and stole his heart with one small word; who gave him the world and asked for nothing in return. To Wonwoo, they were cosmically made by Venus herself, for the soul purpose of being with each other.

As for Mingyu, he had other ideas. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. Young love <3


	23. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired of looking at the uneven chapters

This is simply a filler to make the chapters even again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyoyo! Welcome to my FIRST STORY!!!! How cool is that? So, help me along the way in the comments, I'd love to hear your suggestions and feedback.  
> Firstly, since I am still in school, there won't really be an uploading schedule, but I'll be sure to post at least one chapter a week so as to not make you wait too long.  
> Secondly, this will make you scream at points. Be mad at me, i LOVE it.  
> Lastly, I'm new to this so don't murder me if I do something wrong.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
